More Than One
by SeniorReady2010
Summary: Aria didn't think that the secret that she hid could get any worse. But now she has to hide two. How will she survive hiding this with the mystrious "A" constantly pounding at her composure?
1. Surprise!

**It's been awhile since I've uploaded anything. But this is a new story and please as always, criticism is welcomed, but flames are not. Read and don't like, then don't comment. As usual, I absolutly don't own anything.**

_

* * *

_

_It wasn't suppose to happen. How could've this happen? _thought 15 year old Aria Montgomery, _It was a mistake. This has to be a mistake._ She was staring down at a pregnancy test in shock. She couldn't believe that her life couldn't get any worse than it already was. _Oh God, if the others find out, then I'm going to die. I can't tell anyone. _She thought to herself. She knew that she couldn't tell her parents because of how stressed they were at the moment. _It's all thanks to A. Because her, my parents are fighting._ Aria told herself. Just then, her phone vibrated with a new messege. "Please let it be from anyone other than A." she pleaded.

Looks like little Aria has more than one secret to hide now.

-A.

"Oh no. How could she have found out?" Aria asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews that this story has gotten so far. I did try to find out the girl's ages, but abc family doesn't want anybody to know apparently. I will try to update regularly but can't guarantee anything. And as usual, I absolutely positively don't own anything.**

Side notes:

_"talking on phone"_

_Thinking_

_'talking to self'_

****

******

* * *

**

That night, Aria couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to close her eyes, she would see Ezra's face and be reminded of that night that they spent together. "I should've known what would happen. I should've told him that I wanted to wait." she told herself. Finally deciding on giving up sleep, she got up and walked over to her window looking out into her back yard.

_I wonder what Erza's doing right now?_ thought Aria,_ I'm starting to act like a fan girl for him. _As she was gazing out, her hand slid unconsciously to her stomach and started to rub it softly. She then started thinking about the baby that was growing inside her and how she should tell her parents and her friends. But more importantly, she was trying to find a way of telling him without getting him thrown in jail or making him lose his job. _But then, I would have to come clean to mom and dad about us. I can't do that because then they will have him arrested and make me get an abortion which I absolutely won't do. _

Aria thought. She continued looking out until her phone started ringing like crazy. "Who would be calling this late?" she wondered.

_"Hello?"_

_"Aria?"_

_"Yeah Spencer? What's wrong?"_

_"Somebody broke into my house."_

_"Oh my! Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, but can you come over? The others are on their way now."_

_"Sure, let me get dressed and i'll be right ove."_

_"Thanks Aria. I'll see you in a few."_

_"No problem. See you."_

_Who would want to break into Spencer's house? _Aria thought as she got ready to go to Spencer's, _Not unless they were after Ali's bracelet. But even then, why would they want it? Unless it's A wanting to get it._

After Aria finished getting ready to head to Spencer's, she heard some one going downstairs. _'Must be dad going to sleep on the couch again. I hope that mom will let him sleep in her room again soon.' _She told herself. Aria shut the door to her room and headed downstairs to see that it was her dad going to go sleep on the couch. "Hey dad?" Aria asked.

"Yes honey? Where are you going?" asked Bryon, Aria's father.

"Well, I was wondering if you could drive me over to Spencer's house. She just called me asking if i could come spend the night with her so she's not feeling alone while her parents are gone. Emily and Hanna are going to be there too." She told her father half truthfully. She left out the part about the break in because she didn't want her father to call the police. "Sure honey. Let me the keys and can you go tell your mom that you're going to Spencer's?" her dad asked.

"Sure dad." Aria answered. She went and told her mom that she was going to Spencer's and that she'll see her tomorrow after school. As she was walking back downstairs, she got a text from Emily asking if she was going to Spencer's also. Aria replied that she was and that she was on her way now.

After her dad dropped her off, she could see Emily and Hanna walking up to her as how they both didn't live that far from Spencer's house.

"Hey guys. Did Spencer sound shaken up to you when she called?" asked Hanna.

"Yeah, I was up reading when she called. She said that some one broke into her house." Emily said, "What about you Aria?"

"I couldn't sleep. She sounded worried to me." She told her two friends. She couldn't tell them that she was thinking about her future and how it got messed up by a mistake. Just then, Spencer came out. She looked really worried and scared to the other three. "Thank God that you guys made it. Someone broke in. Whoever it was took Ali's bracelet." Spencer said.

"But why would they want that? Unless it was A. But even then, she would have to know where you emergency key is hidden." Hanna said.

"The only people who knows where it's hidden is you, your family, us and Ali." Emily said.

"Aria, what do you think of this?" Spencer asked. Aria was spaced out during the conversation. When she heard them mention A, her mind flashed back to the text message that A sent her earlier that day. "Hello, earth to Aria. Are you okay?" asked Hanna.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets get inside. It's kinda cold out here." Aria said. They went inside and up to Spencer's room. When they got there, they saw a message written in lipstick on Spencer's mirror said "It won't be that easy bitches."-A. "Oh my God. A was in your room Spencer. You didn't notice the message on your mirror?" Aria asked.

"No, i too busy worrying about where Ali's bracelet went. When I heard you three talking outside, i passed by it and never looked at it." Spencer answered.

"Well, I'm getting kinda creeped out by this, so how about we go back downstairs and figure this out alittle bit more." Emily said. Truth was, all three of them were starting to get sleepy and it was showing.

"Why don't we wait till tomorrow morning Emily. I'm tired and we have school tomorrow." Aria said. She was feeling sleepy and just wanted to lay down and not think about tonight. The others picked up on this and agreed. Plus, Spencer had agreed to go in early and talk to her teacher about her essay that would be sent off to the competition. "Let's get the blankets and pillows and we can sleep on the couches downstairs so we're not in here with the creepy message." Aria suggested.

"Good plan Aria. Besides, I need to figure out a way to talk to Sean about the whole car incident." Hanna said. They went downstairs and got the blankets and pillows and got set up in Spencer's living room with Spencer being on the couch, Hanna having the loveseat, Emily one of the two recliners and Aria in the other recliner. "Hey Aria, are you okay?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" she whispered back.

"Just curious I guess. Well, good night." Emily said.

"Night Em." Aria whispered. _She's onto me. I must've looked worried about what's going to happen. This entire night has been crazy. But I still need to tell them before A decides too._ Just then, her phone vibrated in the pocket of her pj bottoms. _Think of the devil and she shall apper._

Rock-a-bye, Aria  
In the treetop  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall  
And down will come secrets  
Cradle and all.

-A.

* * *

**There's chapter two. And thanks to everyone for the great reviews on this so far. This is longer than the first chapter, but hopefully this one is as good as the first. And as usual, I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you very much for the awsome reviews that I have been receiving on this story. There are some things that I want to point out that I didn't in the last chapter. The reason why I chose for Aria to refuse abortion is because I'm 100% percent against because of my beliefs. And another thing is that I'm saying that A is a girl because I personally think that it is. And the last thing is I'm not going to try to stick to the shows story line, it depends on how this story goes. And as usual, I absolutly don't own anything.**

**Side notes:**

**_"talking on phone"_**

**_Thinking_**

**_'talking to self'_**

**_-flashbacks-_**

* * *

The next morning found the girls waking up from a good night's sleep. The only one that had trouble sleeping was Aria. Since the text message from last night, she started worrying in what the A meant by when she said that secrets will fall. _I hope that A doesn't tell the others about what's going on. But I do need to tell Ezra before he finds out the hard way. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him about it after English._ Aria thought. "Hey, are you okay? You look kinda worried and pale." Hanna said.

"I'm fine Hanna. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said.

"Oh. You were thinking about the message that was left on Spencer's mirror last night?"

"Yeah, it was pretty freaky in thinking that we're not done with A."

"But we tried blocking her from our phones and computers; she just found a way to get around that." Hanna said.

"I know that you're right, but still." Aria said.

"I know, but don't worry. We're all here and we'll find a way to either find out who A is or how to stop her from interfering with our lives." Hanna said. Aria was surprised at what Hanna said. But she still wasn't comfortable with telling her and the other's about her secret. If they found out before she was ready to tell them, she couldn't imagine what her life would be without her friends. It was already hard for her to deal with it because of Ali's disappearance. Ali was there for her when she found out that her dad had an affiar with his fellow employee.

_**-flashback-**_

**__****_Aria and Alison were walking down the road from the local coffee shop. They were talking and laughing and having a good time until Alison spotted what looked like to be Arias father's car parked next to some bushes. "Hey Aria. Isn't that your dad's car?" Alison asked. Aria turned to where she was looking and was surprised to see it there._**

**_"Yeah it is. Look, there's my dad in the backseat. Why is he in the backseat?" Aria asked. _**

**_"I don't know Aria. But it looks like there's someone with him. Look." Alison pointed out. On a closer inspection, there was a young blond woman sitting in the passenger backseat while her dad was sitting behind the drivers seat. They were making out until Aria's dad noticed that someone was watching. He turned and saw that it was his daughter and her friend. The look on Aria's face couldn't top the look of surprise and guilt that her father had on his face. That night, Bryon made Aria promise not to tell her mom what happened that day, though Alison constantly said that it would be best if her mom knew so she wouldn't have to keep the secret._**

**_-end flashback-_**

"Hello, earth to Aria. You okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets get the others up and ready to head into school." Aria said. _Okay, I hope Hanna doesn't notice me spacing out too much. Ugh, I just need to get to school so I can talk to him about what's going on. I hope he doesn't get mad at me about this and can come up with an idea of what to do. _She thought.

Aria and Hanna managed to get the other two up but they didn't want to go back up stairs where their things were. "Come on. Its just a mirror with a message. Let's just clean the message off and figure out what to do later." Emily said.

"I don't know. It's a revolving mirror. A could've put one of her hands on it to hold still so she could write the message." Spencer said.

"But the police already suspect us for murder. I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like dealing with them anymore. Especially after what happened with the detective." Hanna stated.

"I agree with Emily. Lets just clean it and figure out what to do later. Plus, we still need to get ready." Aria said. She really didn't feel like arguing with her friends over some stupid message left by A. _Come on guys, lets just get to school. I really need to get there soon. _Aria thought.

"Well, lets hurry up and clean it so we can get going." Emily said. Spencer and Hanna agreed to this and they quickly went upstairs to clean the mirror. After they cleaned the mirror and got ready for school, Hanna's phone vibrated with a new message. "Oh look, the demon's back." Hanna told the others.

"Look, there's an attachment. Click on it." Emily said. As they were doing this, Aria was backing away slowly. She didn't know what that attachment was and she was afraid that it had something to do with her and her baby. _'Please let it be something else. Please don't let it be about me or the baby.'_ She pleaded to herself. As it turns out, it was about the message on the now clean mirror.

"Why is it that A always have a way to get to us like this?" Emily asked as they walked down the hall to their first class of the day. They couldn't go back up to Spencer's room at her house because she was worried about being late. Aria was really glad about this because the sooner she saw Ezra, the sooner she could find a way to tell him about what happened. She was also scared to talk to him because of how he'll react to the situation. _I know that he'll be shocked. But he just can't ignore me or the baby. It is his after all. And he can't leave me alone with this. I hope that he has an idea about this._ Aria thought. She and the others made it to their classes before the bell rang.

Aria was sitting in her English class; staring at her teacher/boyfriend Ezra Fitz. The object of today's class was that each person was to come up with a story that they wrote and read it to the class. Most of the students weren't paying attention to the student who was reading his story about his hope of becoming the president. Aria was looking down at her phone reading the two messages that she got from A since her whole ordeal began. _I hate her. How could she do this without knowing the whole truth? Both Ezra and me weren't expecting this kind of consequence. Man, I hope that the bell rings soon so I can talk to him. _Aria thought. As if the bell system was reading her mind, the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Miss. Montgomery, could you stay here for a few minutes please. I need to talk you about your grade." Mr. Fitz said.

"Okay Mr. Fitz." Aria told him as she was packing her bag for her next class. Mr. Fitz got up and closed the door and pulled the shade down so nobody could see what was going on. Aria was used to this and how she used to stay behind taking longer than usual to get ready for her next class. "Aria, i have something for you." Ezra said.

"What is it?" Aria asked. She was surprised about this because she never thought that he would get her anything like a regular boyfriend does. Ezra came up to her and pulled out a velvet box and pressed it gently into her hands.

"Open it." he said softly looking down at her waiting. She opened the box and inside was a golden locket with the inital of her first name framed like honeysuckle vine. She had no words to describe how she felt inside. She was surprised, happy, and sad all at the same time. "I had your favorite poem put inside so whenever you look at it, you'll remember all the good times we had together." He told her.

"Ezra, I don't know what to say, its beautiful. Thankyou very much for it. Can you put it on for me?" She asked. He complied and put the necklace around her neck. Once she had it on, she turned around to show him how perfectly it fitted. "It's perfect. Thankyou again." She said.

"It was nothing. I saw it while I was out and thought of you." he said. She then knew that she couldn't tell him about the baby quite yet. It wasn't that he didn't need to know, it was that she was afraid that he might take back his love for her. "Now, you better get to class before the bell rings so you won't be late."

"Yeah. Thank you again for the gift." Aria said as she walked out of his classroom. She made it about halfway to her next class before her phone vibrated with a text message.

Did little Aria get an A+? I bet you did because of your neverending secret around your neck.

-A.

* * *

**There's chapter three. I know that it's longer than the other one, but there was alot of detail that had to be in for the story line. And I also decided to wait on having Aria tell Ezra about the baby because of how I'm playing the story out. But thanks for the reviews. They have really enspired me to write this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been on a writing streak and so far it's turned out good. As usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

The rest of the day went as normal as it could for Aria. She got many compliments on her new necklace and was glowing from the attention. _At least the others haven't noticed it yet. But I know that as soon as they do, they'll start asking questions. _she thought. Hanna, Emily, Spencer and herself were heading out to The Grill to get something to eat for dinner and to discuss the mirror and message that A sent. "So, what was the text message about?" Aria asked.

"You didn't see what it was?" Hanna asked.

"Not really. I was kinda distracted. So what was it about?" Aria asked.

"It was a video of the four of us looking at my mirror. I have no idea how A got it though." Spencer said. None of them had an idea how A managed to get into Spencer's house without her knowing. "All I know is that the message and the video was creepy. I never thought that someone could get like that." Emily said.

"Remember Emily, this is A we're talking about. She somehow manages to do the creepy and stalker. But she had to be close by to get the video though. It couldn't be outside because your bedroom isn't near any trees right?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, so how was it that she was able to get that video?" Spencer asked.

"Can I see the video Hanna?" asked Aria. Hanna showed her the video and the others looked at her while she was watching the video. When she was done, she asked "Isn't that coming from your closest Spencer?"

"Oh my God, I didn't realize that the ruffles were the curtains. She was in there with us while we were looking at the mirror." Spencer said in shock. By then, the waitress came to the girl's table and started taking their orders. While this was happening, Aria was looking out the window lost in thought. _I can't believe that he gave me the locket. I really wasn't expecting it. Now it's going to be even harder for me to tell him about the baby. I hope he doesn't get mad about it. Maybe he'll love the idea of having a baby. _Aria thought. She could already see Ezra playing and reading stories to the baby. "Hey Aria, where did you get the necklace from?" Emily asked.

"Huh?"

"The necklace. I noticed that you were playing with it while you were looking out the window."

"Yeah," Spencer added, "You didn't have it this morning when we got ready. Where did it come from?"

"I bet that it's a gift from a secret admirer." Hanna said. "Well," Aria started. _Crap, why did Emily have to bring it up? _"Hanna's kinda right. It is a gift, but not from a secret admirer. It was from a close friend of mine."

"Really? Who is it?" Spencer asked.

"You wouldn't know him. I didn't even recognized him at first until I bumped into him at biology. It was suppose to be a going away gift, but it's kinda late." Aria said. _I hope that's good enough for them. They would really freak out if I told them who it really was from. They're not ready to know yet._Aria thought. They seemed to buy it and went back to meaningless conversations about the newest fashion and about A. Aria didn't really participate in any of them because she was thinking about the whole mess that she managed to get herself into.

"Aria, isn't that your English teacher?" Hanna asked. She looked up and sure enough, there was Ezra Fitz in a pair of old blue jeans and a faded out tee-shirt and flip-flops.

"Yeah, why?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. He's actually kinda cute if you ask me. You're lucky you have him for English Aria." Hanna said. Aria felt a twinge of jealously and anger towards Hanna's comment about him.

"Oh look, he's coming in. Maybe he's hungry and wanted to get a bite to eat before going home to grading papers and such." Spencer said, "You should go say hi at least Aria." Spencer had picked up the way that Aria was watching Mr. Fitz, "I mean, he is your English teacher."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back guys." Aria said. She got up and started walking to where he was seated. "Hi Mr. Fitz, how are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Good, why?" he asked. He looked around her and saw that her friends were talking, trying not to watch the two of them, but it was obviously failing. "I think you're friends are watching you." Ezra said with a slight smile.

"I know. Spencer put me up to it. But I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend." Aria said. She was planning on cooking for him and hopefully tell him what was happening to her.

"I'm not doing anything. I was actually thinking about asking you if you wanted to come hang out this weekend and maybe stay the night." he told her. _Thank God that he was thinking about wanting to spend the weekend with me. It'll be easier this way I hope. _She thought.

"Ok. I'll tell my mom that i'm going to spend the night with Spencer again. Her parents are too busy to care if she has friends over." She said.

"Ok. I just I'll see you this weekend."

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Aria turned around and went back to her table as the others quickly looked away. Before any of them could ask what was going on, their orders came out. "Okay, here's one spring salad with grilled chicken, one hamburger no pickles, one salad with iceburg lettuce and one turkey burger, no tomato." Their waitress said, "Enjoy and let me know if I can get you anything else." As soon as she walked away, six pairs of eyes turned to Aria as she looked down at her food. "So?" Hanna started, "What did he have to say?"

"Yeah, you were over there quite awhile. We were worried that he was flirting with you or something." Emily said.

"We were just talking about today's assignment and how he thought that mine was really good." Aria told them. They bought it and turned back to their food and started eating. The rest of dinner went by good and then they all went their separate homes. When Aria got home, she noticed that her dad's car was gone. "Hey mom? Where did dad go?" She asked when she got in.

"I told him to leave. I need time to think about what might happen." her mom answered her. Aria was very surprised that her mom had actually told her dad to leave. She also felt very bad about it because she knew that A was the one who started it all. "Listen to me sweetheart, I know that it might be weird for awhile in not seeing your dad around here, but hopefully he'll come to his senses and take up for his actions."

"I know mom. I'm sorry for not telling you. I thought that it would go away and that we could continue being happy." Aria said. Her mom noticed that she was starting to get upset and gave her daughter a hug.

"It'll just be for a little while ok? Now you go up to your room and get some rest ok?" her mom said.

"Ok mom. Goodnight." Aria went up to her room and threw herself onto her bed._'Stupid A. It's her fault that my life is falling apart like this. But as long as she doesn't tell the others until I'm ready to, then I'll be good.' _she told herself. Aria got up and changed back into her pj's and went back to looking out her window into the starry night. _Well, at least I can tell him now so that he isn't in the dark. And I'm also glad that the others bought my story about the necklace._ Aria thought as she played with it absentmindedly. Aria walked back to her bed and was about to go to sleep when her phone vibrated with a new text message.

Did little Aria get a gift from her teacher? Here's a gift from me xoxo.

-A.

* * *

**There it is. Hope you guys like it.**


	5. Secret Revealed

**Thankyou so much for the awsome reviews that this story keeps on getting. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual, i don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a flash and before anyone knew it, it was the weekend. "Man, I'm so glad that it's finally the weekend." Hanna said as school let out.

"Tell me about it. Now I don't have to worry about that essay for awhile." Spencer said.

"Easy for you to say Spence. I have to train for regionals next weekend." Emily said. Aria didn't say anything because all she could think about what was going to happen when she would go to Ezra's apartment. "Hey Aria, are you ok? You've been quiet all week. Ever since you went and talked to Mr. Fitz the other night, you've been almost a mute." Hanna said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just dad moved out of our house for awhile and mom's about to lose it." Aria told them. It was the truth because her mom was about to lose it from being so upset about her husband's affair.

"Ouch, that's gotta suck. I'm sorry about that." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if my parents decided to split." Emily said as they walked down the road towards their houses. The first house they reached was Spencer's and she bided them a goodbye and a good weekend. "Man, I can't believe how tight Spencer is about her essay. I know that she's going to get the award hands down." Hanna said.

"Yeah, she can be such a brainiac at times, but it's gonna be worth it for her." Emily agreed.

"I know. She just needs to unwind this weekend. Watch by Monday that she'll be back to normal." Aria said. The next house that the girls reached was Aria's. "Well, I'll see you guys on Monday." Aria told them.

"Yeah, see you then Aria." the other two said. Aria waved goodbye and headed into her house. "Mom? I'm home." she called out.

"Mom went out to the gallery for a little bit." her younger brother Jason called downstairs.

"Ok. Can you tell mom that I'm spending the night at Spencer's again? She agreed to help me with some math problems that I don't quite get." she said.

"No problem sis." Jason told her. Aria went upstairs and packed for the weekend. _I need to go by the store so I can get some supplies for dinner._ Aria thought to herself as she was packing. Once she finished, she headed downstairs with her overnight bag. "I'll see you later Jason. Please be good and lock the house after I leave." Aria told/asked.

"No problem sis. Have fun."

Aria left and made it to the store in record time. _'I know what I'm going to make, I just hope that the owners haven't decided to move things around.' _Aria said . After she found everything that she was going to need for tonight, she then headed over to Ezra's with bags in her hands. She arrived outside the door to his apartment and knocked on the door. _Here goes nothing. I hope he doesn't get mad._ She pleaded silently. Ezra opened the door and the first thing she asked was, "Please tell me that you have a deep pot."

"Yeah, I do." he told her laughing, "Here, let me take some of those for you." They got inside the apartment and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm really glad that you could come. You had no trouble getting here did you?" he asked softly after the kiss.

"The only problem that I had was carrying these bags from the store over to here." she told him with a smile.

"Well here, lets put the bags away because I have an activity planned for us." Ezra told her. She looked up at him and couldn't believe how lucky she was that she was him even though it was really dangerous.

"Well, how long will it take because I want to try out a new recipe that I found online. Its called Jambalya. I heard from a friend that it's really good." Aria told him.

"That does sound good. If I'm not mistaken, its a southern recipe. They usually have some good recipes." he said while pulling out the required pots. "Doesn't it require some spices too?"

"It does. Thats what in these bags mostly. But I can lighten up on the spices so it doesn't burn our mouths. You can help if you want." Aria told him. She got the bags unpacked and filled one pot with rice while Ezra filled the other pot with sausage, ground meat and the required amount of spices that Aria measured. After they got the ingredients mixed and had the pot set to simmer, Ezra decided that it was time for the activity he had planned. As it turns out, the activity was a game of scrabble. While they were playing, Ezra looked up and noticed that Aria still had the locket that he gave her on.

"You haven't taken the locket off?" he asked.

"Why would I want to take it off? It's very beautiful and I love how my inital is written out in a honey suckle vine. Did you know that it's my favorite flower?" she asked.

"No I didn't. I'm glad that you like it though. It really suits you. And I believe that dinner's ready too."

"Yeah it is. Why don't you go fix us some plates while I clean the table off." Aria said. She got the table cleared off just in time as Ezra was bringing their food. The food turned out very good and they had a very good converstation. The only thing that Aria was worried about was that she was going tell him about the baby. After dinner was over, Aria said, "Ezra, I need to tell you something and you might want to sit down for this."

"Sure, whats wrong?" Ezra asked starting to get alittle worried. He had notice that during dinner Aria seemed to be off in a land of her own.

"Well, I don't know how to exactly say this. But you remember the first night we shared?"

"How could I forget it? It was the best night of my life. I had all that I needed to be happy." he told her. And it was the truth, he had felt completed that night.

"Me too, it's just that something happened afterwards..." Aria trailed off.

"Don't worry. If there's anything wrong, I'll be there right beside you so your not facing it alone." When she heard him say that, she burst into tears and started apologizing like crazy. "Why are you apologizing? Nothing's wrong. Is there?" he asked getting even more worried.

"I'm pregnant Ezra." There was no words to describe the look on his face. He just sat there in shock staring at Aria. She had started to silently cry and looked down into her lap. _Please say something. Anything, please._ She pleaded silently. She looked up at him again.

"Aria, are you sure? I mean, there can be alot of mistakes."

"I'm sure. I took five tests and they all said possitive."

"Come here." He put his arms around her and they both cried until they fell asleep. Aria didn't even notice the text message that she had gotten.

Little, little Aria. You had to out do everyone. Now your secret is even bigger.

-A.

* * *

**There it is. She told him her secret. Please review and tell me what your reactions were. By the way, I decided that Aria also liked to cook. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. It's mainly the aftermath of last night. Thankyou for the reviews. thanks to TKSkipper, I now know what Aria's younger brother's name. As usual, read, review and I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_

The next morning found Aria waking up in Ezra's arms. She looked up at him and smiled softly, thinking about the possibility that Ezra will actually want to keep the baby. _Last night was kinda big though. I really do hope that he wants it._ She thought. Aria looked around seeing that they both somehow made it to the bed. _'I guess I was the first one to fall asleep and he carried me to bed. I knew he was strong, but not that strong. I'm glad that he did though.' _Aria said to herself. She then heard her phone vibrating and started looking around for it. Once she found it; it showed that she had two messages. One was from her mom wishing her good night and the other was from A. After Aria read the message, she couldn't believe that A was following her around. She had just put her phone back down when she felt two arms go around her and pull her back to a warm chest. "Good morning to you too." Aria said.

"It is a good morning, but can we talk about what happened last night?" he asked sitting up.

"Sure. I just want you to know that I'm not going to kill it. And we need to come up with something when I start showing in a few months." Aria started. That was one of the things she feared the most. People finding out themselves or A telling her parents and her friends about the baby. She was mostly afraid of A telling everyone about her and Ezra because she knew for a fact that if this got out, he could be thrown in jail for being a rapist.

"What about your parents and friends? They're going to ask questions when the normal pregnancy stuff hits." Ezra said. He was really worried about her because he knew that it wasn't easy for her to tell him this. But he was excited about the fact that he was going to be a father. He could already see himself spoiling his son/daughter rotten and reading to them at night.

"I can come up with something. But, I would feel a lot better if you promise to stay with me during this." She begged. She was really scared about it all. She was thinking how he would leave her so he wouldn't get thrown in jail and the two separated.

"Aria sweetheart, remember what I said last night?" he asked.

"That you'll stand beside me no matter what." Aria said.

"Exactly and no matter how shocked I am, because I still am shocked as to how this could've happened, but I'll never leave you." Ezra said. Aria could tell that it was from the heart by the way he looked at her. She had forgotten that he told her that last night right before she told him about the baby. _At least he's honest about being with me still. I hope that he's not doing this for sake of the baby. Even if he is, at least he's still here. _Aria thought. "Listen to me Aria, don't ever think that I'm just going to be with you because of the baby. I want you to know that you'll always be in my heart no matter what." he told her. When Aria heard this, her eyes started watering up. She couldn't believe that he actually was going to be there for her support. "Well, as far as I know, soon to be moms always need to eat breakfast. I can make a pretty good bowl of cereal. All depends on what kind of you want." Aria laughed at this and got up.

"It would help alot better if you got up too." Aria said laughing. She was feeling better now that they talked about it, but she couldn't get this nagging thought out of her mind that her friends and family was going to find out before she was ready to tell them. _I really hope that they never find out. But then again, I can't just cut them out of my life. But once I start showing, they're going to start asking questions. And knowing A, she's going to tell them before I can. And then..._ Aria thought to herself as she got the bowls down. She turned and saw that Ezra was trying to decide if he wanted to make coffee or not. She let her eyes wonder and started playing with her locket again. Ezra turned back around to face and saw that she was playing with the locket.

"You really like it huh?" Ezra asked her. He had caught her staring at him and didn't mind it at all. She nodded yes and continued to get stuff down. He never would admit this, but his feelings for Aria ran very deep. He loved the way she would look at him without her knowing that he had caught her and how she would look at a new book. He could tell that she loved to read and actually told her some books that she would love. "Here, let me get the milk out and you can choose which cereal you want."

"Ok. But you're going to think that my cereal choice is weird." Aria said. She had chosen trix and coco puffs and mixed the two. She has always liked mixing them for reasons unknown. Ezra decided to try her cereal choice and actually liked it. They spent the rest of the day talking and just enjoying eachothers company. That night before Aria went to lay down in bed next to her love, her phone vibrated with a new message.

Aria, Aria, Aria, the funs just begun.

-A.

* * *

**Here's chapter six. Hope you all like it. Please review as how it keeps me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few months have passed and Aria has somehow managed to keep her secret about the baby. She was almost spending all her time with Ezra as how he was able to take her to her doctor appointments and such. Her parents have decided that it would be best for them to get a divorce and have been very cooperative about it all. Her parents haven't notice any difference in her behavior considering the fact that her mom was always too busy with finding a way to keep her family afloat and her dad was busy trying to find a place to live until something better comes along. The only people that seemed to notice what was going on was Emily, Spencer and Hanna. One day during lunch, Hanna said "Aria, you've sure been acting weird. And you've also been eating more and more."

"Yeah, and your clothes have gotten bigger and bigger. Is there something wrong?" Emily asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Aria answered quickly.

"Are you sure Aria, you've been acting strange these past months." Spencer said.

"I'm positive that I'm ok. It's just that the divorce is starting to take a strain on everybody." Aria lied. She couldn't tell them that it was because of the baby. Ever since Ezra found out about it, he's taken extra precaution with her. He made sure that she got to all her appointments; she got all the nutrients needed and made her rest any chance that she could get. It started to get on her nerves about how she pretty much couldn't do anything. She knew that he was just worrying, but sometimes she wish that he would give her some space. One thing that made Aria feel kinda better was that she hasn't gotten any messages from A. But that also made her worry even more. Knowing that she wasn't doing the usual thing meant to her that she was planning something. "So, has anyone else been getting text messages from A?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I wish that she would give it a break. The constant messages are starting to fill up my inbox. I say that we reblock her." Hanna said.

"But remember what happened last time we blocked her? She still managed to get to us." Spencer said. Aria didn't say anything because she was distracted by Ezra walking into the cafeteria. He noticed her staring at him and smiled at her. She looked down and blushed. Emily noticed this and didn't say anything. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and they all got up. "Well, I'll see you all after school. If anything happens that deals with A, text immediately." Spencer told the others. They parted ways and headed off to their classes. As Aria was walking along to her chemistry class, she spotted Ezra talking to another teacher. She slowed down and waited until he was finished and started walking towards her. "Hey, meet me in my classroom after school ok?" he asked her when they were within ear shot of each other.

"Ok. Besides, I have something for you." Aria said with a small smile. The other day while she was out shopping, she passed by a book store and decided to take a look around. While she was looking, she came across a poetry book that just screamed Ezra. She bought the book knowing that he would absolutly love it. So she bought it and it was currently resting in her bag, waiting to be opened. "Should I be worried?" "No. You'll like it. But now I have to get to class before I'm late. I'll see you later."

All during chemistry, Aria was off in lala land.

"Aria, Aria, ARIA!" the teacher yelled.

"Huh, yes?" she asked.

"What is the answer to question twelve?" She looked down and had no idea what it was.

"Letter B?"

"No, it's not. I have no idea where you have been these past few months. Now, as I was saying..." the teacher went on while Aria thought_ Man, that's the fourth time I've been called out about going off into daydream land. I just want this to get over soon. _The rest of class went on as usual and Aria made sure to pay attention. The bell rang and Aria quickly packed and left. "Hey Aria, wait up!" yelled Emily. She turned around and saw Emily running to catch up with her.

"You took off like someone was after you Aria. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, its just that I've distracted lately."

"Oh. Are you sure your ok? You've seemed to have changed alot lately."

"Really? I haven't notice." Aria said in somewhat of a calm voice,

"Its just the divorce thats going on. Dad said that he doesn't want anything to do with us. It's really taken a toll."

"Ouch, I don't know what I would do if my dad ever did that. I'm sorry." Emily said. _Thank God she bought that. I seriously need to work on hiding my feelings. At least chemistry's my last class. Now I can go hang out with Ezra. _Aria thought as Emily was talking to her. "So, who are you taking to homecoming?"

"Noone. I'm not going. You know how I am about dances. I don't really like being out in public and things like that." The real reason why she didn't want to go was because she couldn't take her english teacher and that she was starting to show.

"But Aria, you have to go. I want you to see who I'm going to be with."

"It's toby. You've been talking to him non-stop and its ok by me about it. I'm happy that you found somebody."

"Thanks Aria. Now I don't have to worry about you not knowing." "Yeah, well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, k?"

"Sure. Later." Aria continued down the hall until she reached the all too familar classroom. She quickly slid in and shut and locked the door.

"Hey" Ezra said.

"Hey. How was your day?" Aria asked.

"Long and fun as usual. What about you?"

"The same as always. Plus, the morning sickness has come back with a vengence." Aria said. One of the things that she hadn't expected fromt the pregnancy was the morning sickness. When she talked to her doctor about it, she said that it wouldn't really go away until the baby was born. Sometimes it would be worse than usual and if it were, to take anti-nausia pill and to rest until it passes.

"Ouch, you remember what the doctor said when that happened right?" Ezra asked. He's seen what she was like when the morning sickness hits and he feels like that it's his fault that she's going through this.

"Yeah, to take an anti-nausia pill and lay down." she answered. She knew that he would ask because he's been worried about her and how she's taking care of herself when she's not with him.

"Yup. If you want, you can come stay with me for awhile until it passes." Ezra offered. He had noticed that Aria was at his apartment more and more as her parents divorce started to get rough. He didn't much because it meant that he got see her more and more. He also noticed how relaxed Aria would get when she was anywhere but her home. "How worse is it getting at your house?" he asked.

"Dad called and told me and my brother that he doesn't want anything to do with us because of mom. It nearly tore my brother apart and mom acted like she didn't care. I have no idea how or why she's acting like this." Aria said. It was about to personally tear her apart as well because she felt betrayed by her dad after keeping his secret safe. "Besides, aren't you wondering what the surprise is?" she asked.

"I've been wondering about it all day. Is it something that has to deal with the baby?" he asked.

"Well, it depends on how you use it." she answered as she pulled out the book. He looked surprised as she handed it to him. "I saw it while I was out the other day and thought that you would like it." _I hope he likes it. He did say that he likes poetry. _She watched him as he opened the book and looked at a few poems.

"Aria, this is the best gift that I could've gotten. I don't even have this on. Did you know that it was part of a collection?" he asked. He really liked the gift and how Aria seemed to make him smile at the simple things that she did for him. "How about we leave here and head back to my apartment so we can look through this together. Besides, I think that you need to rest now." They left and headed back to Ezra apartment. She was really grateful that he was letting her come and stay as long as she needed too. If it wasn't for him, Aria would've cracked along time ago. Sometime during the ride to the apartment, Aria fell asleep. When they got there, Ezra carried her up the stairs and into his apartment and laid her on the bed so she could be more comfortable. Aria was so deeply asleep that she didn't feel her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Aria, your secret's getting bigger and bigger.

-A.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you like it! As usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

When Aria woke up, she saw that Ezra was sitting on his sofa holding something. She got up and walked over to him. "What's this?" Ezra asked when Aria put her arms around his neck. He put her phone with A's message up to her face to read. Aria's face paled when she got done reading the message and looked down at Ezra. "Who else knows?" he asked.

"No one. I don't know who A is. This started up after Alison's funeral. Emily, Hanna, Spencer and I have been trying to find out who this is, but we haven't had any luck." Aria answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it." Aria said. She really didn't want him to know because it would make things harder them.

"So you thought that I wasn't going to worry? Ever since you told me that you were pregnant, I've done nothing but worry. I worry that you're getting enough food, rest, and that you're not sick like you've been lately. It's driving me nuts knowing that it's my fault that you're in this mess. If I've never met you, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. You would probably be at a mall buying a dress for homecoming instead of going to appointments and stuff." He said. Aria was really surprised about this because she never thought that he would care so much about her and her future.

"Ezra, I-"

"Don't Ezra, I this Aria, I trusted you, but you didn't trust me enough with this. I think that it would be best if we took a break." He said. Aria couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was kicking her out because of a stupid message by someone who was most likely doing it to get revenge?

"I can't believe that you're doing this! This is ridiculous. You don't want anything to do with me right now, but when the baby's born, are you going to get mad and not want anything to do with it!" Aria yelled. She knew that her hormones were taking over, but she didn't care. She was really hurt and mad about this and she wanted him to feel upset about it. "I'll see you in class _Mr. Fitz_." Aria said coldly. She left his apartment and made it halfway home before bursting into tears._ I can't believe he did that. Is that how he really feels about this? He seemed pretty comfortable about telling me to leave. Well, I hope he feels really miserable about this. _She thought.

She made it home and up to her room without anyone knowing which was good for her. Awhile later, her mom came home and started making dinner. Aria couldn't eat because she was really upset about what happened and her stomach felt like it couldn't take anything at the moment. After dinner was over, she heard her mom come up the stairs. "Aria, are you ok honey? You didn't come down to eat." Her mom said at the door of her room.

"I'm not that hungry mom." Aria said. She wasn't feeling very well at the moment and all she wanted to do was to forget what had happen. But she knew that if she didn't tell her mom about the baby, then A would tell her mom just like how she told her mom about her dad.

"Are you sure Aria? You have been acting strange these past few months." her mom said. She noticed that her daughter was putting on more weight than usual and had a few weeks of sickness.

"I'm fine mom. It's just that the divorce is starting to get to me." Aria lied.

"I know sweet heart, but trust me when I say this; it's not your fault that this happened. Your dad dragged you into this, and it's not your fault that you tried to keep me from knowing so that I could be happy." Her mom said. Aria started to get upset about it all.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Aria asked.

"Sure honey. What is it?" _Well, here goes nothing._ Aria thought as she was putting together what she was going to say.

"What would happen if I made a bad decision and it was so bad that it could get someone in trouble?"

"Well, I would be very disappointed in you for making the decision and I would tell you that you have to live with the consequences." Her mom told her.

"So, hyperthetorically thinking, if I told you that, I don't know, that I was pregnant, how would you react?" Aria asked. She was hoping that her mom wouldn't tell her to get out because she wouldn't have no where else to go other than to Ezra.

"Well, I don't know what I would do if you were before you were married." Her mom answered. Aria looked down and her mom asked, "You're not pregnant, are you?" Aria looked up at her mom with her eyes shining with tears and her mom was in shock. "I can't believe you. How could you do this! You know that's not how your father and raised you. Get out. Get out and never come back Aria. If I catch you here, you'll be arrested." Her mom said in a serious voice. Her mom was very surprised that her own daughter would do something like this to her and she never thought that it could happen to her.

"But mom-" Aria started.

"No but mom. GET OUT!" her mom screeched at her. Aria couldn't believe that her own mother was kicking her out. Aria packed a bag and left her house with her head held high and tears running down her face. Aria walked back to Ezra's apartment and waited for him to open the door. When he did, his heart broke at the sight he saw. He saw that Aria was crying really bad that she had a small bag. Ezra took her into her arms and Aria's phone got a new message.

Aria, did you lose a home? But you lost even more.

- A.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine. Thanks for the reviews that this story has gotten so far. I really wasn't expecting this story to take off so well. As usual, I don't own anything but my crazy imagination.**

* * *

When Aria was calm enough to where she could talk, she told Ezra what she told her mom and how her mom kicked her out. "I have nowhere else to go. I knew if I stayed with one of my friends, they would find out. I'm really sorry for not telling you about the messages I've been getting from A." Aria said. She was really sorry about the fight that they had because they had both been angry.

"Aria, I'm sorry for telling you that we need to take a break. If I knew that your mom would kick you out, then I wouldn't have let you leave earlier." he said. He wasn't expecting that she would tell her mom that she was pregnant and that her mom would kick her out. "Aria, you can stay here if you want. That way, you don't have to worry about having no place to go without people wondering if you were pregnant or not. And I wouldn't mind the company. It's already starting to get lonely without you here."

"I didn't even know that she was going to do that. It was a shock to me too. But would you really let me stay with you? I know that it can become dangerous because my mom would most likely tell my dad about it." Aria said. She was really scared because she knew that her dad would most likely track her and the person responsible and make sure that they both pay. "My dad will make sure that your thrown in jail and that I can never see you again."

"We'll deal with that when that bridge comes. But as you said, your dad doesn't want anything to do with either you or your brother, so we don't have to worry about him." Ezra told her. He knew that her father would most likely hunt him down, but he'll stand up for Aria and his child. "Aria, have you read the poem that's inside your locket yet?" he asked. The poem was actually one that he wrote and it was her favorite.

"Not yet. I've been really busy with all this." Aria answered. She knew that there was a poem inside, but she was actually nervous about reading it. She knew that it always gave her the butterflies when she thought about it. Aria took it off and opened it. She was very surprised about the poem. It was written in a beautiful script and it was indeed her favorite.

"Are you going to read it?" he asked smiling. He knew that she loved it and he wanted to hear her read it out loud.

"How do I love thee?

I love you like the grass loves the sun.

I would love you during a storm

And the sun.

I love you like the air we breathe.

No matter what day it is

I know that you love me too." She finished reading it and looked up. Ezra was looking at her smiling, waiting for her to say something. "I never thought that you would actually put it in there. What's this?" she noticed that he had also put a picture of him trying to pose like an author.

"I don't know. It was something stupid. I don't know why I put it in there." he said embarassed.

"I think it's cute. Funny, but cute. I like the picture alot." Aria told him. She really did like the picture because it reminded her of him reading stories and poems in class and to her. She knew that he loved being an english teacher and she felt guilty for bringing him into this mess. But she really does appreciate him helping her with everything. "Thankyou for helping me with all this. If you weren't helping me, then I have no idea what I would do." It was the truth because she knew that she was digging herself into a deeper and deeper hole. _Just like how Emily, Hanna and Spencer too. We're all digging our own graves. _she thought.

"You're welcome Aria. To be honest, even if I didn't know, I would be going out of my mind worrying about you."

"Yeah, me too. I would be worrying about us. Worrying that we're making a mistake or not." Aria said. She didn't know what Ezra going exactly, but she had a feeling that he was going to start telling her that how he feels that what they're doing is wrong and how she should be hanging out with her friends and boys her age. "Ezra, the baby was a mistake, but us, you and me, is not the mistake. You feel happy when we're together right?" he nodded yes and she continued, "Then its how you feel. If you feel that its right, then it is. Because that's how if I feel about us. I feel that it's right for us to be together."

"I know that your right Aria, but I want to be able to take you to the movies and hang out with you in public instead being hold up in my apartment. It's not healthy for us to be doing this. And what about when the baby's born? This will be more stress on it than any other." he said. He really wanted her to see his point, but he was secretly hoping that she would disagree as she usually does.

"You said it yourself. You feel happy and right when we're together. So what's there to worry?" Aria asked. _I can't believe that he's doing this again. _Aria thought, _Why can't he see that I'm happy with him? _She looked at him as if he was telling her that he wanted to end it. She couldn't believe her ears though, when he said this, "Aria, this might be a really bad time, but I love you." She just stared at him in shock. "Aria, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You just surprised me, that's all. But I love you too Ezra. I really do." Aria said. They spent the rest of the night talking and just enjoying each other's company. "So, are you getting hungry? I think that I left some left overs in your fridge."

"Actually, you could stomach it, I could make you one of the two dishes that I can actually cook." Ezra said

"I would like that alot. Thanks." Aria said. Her phone started ringing like crazy and she looked up. Ezra nodded and she answered it. It was her father and she could tell that he wasn't very happy.

_"ARIA! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" _she had to hold her phone away from her ear because her father was screaming so loud. _"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS._

_"Dad, I didn't mean too. It was a mistake"_

_"A MISTAKE? HOW COULD YOU MAKE A MISTAKE LIKE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_"But dad-"_

_"NO BUT DAD! I DON'T CARE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_ he hung up and Aria looked up. She was really close to crying by now because of the fact that she was the bane of her parents exsistance. "Aria, come here." Ezra had his arms open and she walked right in. "Aria, you're always welcome here. If you need, we'll leave this place and find somewhere else to stay until the baby's born." She looked at him and said, "I need some time to think about it ok? This is just to much to take in right now."

"Ok. Think about it for a few days or just tell me and we'll leave." he was very surprised about her parents reactions and just wanted to be there for her. The rest of the evening was spent with Ezra comforting Aria as she cried her heart out at the fact that her parents didn't anything to do with her anymore. Aria's phone vibrated, but no one paid attentioned to it.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, I'm going to find you, so run like hell.

-A.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten. Hope you all enjoy and as usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next day found Aria and Mr. Fitz leaving their apartment. They had talked about the possibilities of Aria living with Ezra so it wouldn't be a lot of stress on her and the baby. He was more worried about her because of the fact that both her parents have kicked her out of her house and their lives. Aria still has to tell her friends about the baby before A decides to tell them. And she was very curious about what she meant when she said to run like hell. _I really hope it has nothing to do with Ezra. If I have to run, then he would come with me because I can't stand to have anything happen him. _Aria thought. "Hey Ezra, how about we go somewhere this weekend. Somewhere out of town where somebody doesn't know about us. That way, it'll be relaxing on me, worry free on you, and we both can get away from Rosewood for a weekend." Aria said as they were on their way to school. She was hoping that he would agree so that they could get away before A could do something that will most likely hurt her. "Aria, I would love to. Did you have anywhere in mind or is it a get away from all that's happened?" He asked.

"It's more of the get away from all that's happened. After all's that happened, I much really leave for a weekend or so." Aria answered. She couldn't tell him about A because he would want to get the person and make sure that they suffered for everything that said person has done to her. They made it to the school before anyone else. They both got out at the same time and bid their goodbyes until they would see each other in Ezra's class. A little while later, Aria saw her friends walking down the hallway and went to meet them.

"Hey guys." Aria said.

"Hey, I tried calling you last night, but your phone went straight to voicemail." Hanna said.

"Yeah, my phone's dead and I didn't have the chance to charge it up." Aria lied. She knew that Hanna had called, but she didn't want answer it because she was still upset.

"Well, I tried calling your house and your mom said that you no longer live there. What happened?" Aria was surprised that Hanna actually called her house, well her mom's house, and that her mom would tell her that Aria no longer lived there.

"What did she mean by that Aria?" Spencer asked. Spencer suspected that something was going on and now she defiantly knows that something's happening. "Aria, we're your friends, no matter what happens, we'll be there for you. Did your mom kick you out because of a guy?" Spencer asked.

"Well, it kinda relates to that, but give me some time to figure out what's going on and what's going to happen to me, ok?" Aria asked. She knew that her friends would want to help her no matter what, but she didn't know if that would stay the same after she told them.

"Sure Aria. If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to come stay with us." Emily said. Emily's parents loved having Aria with them because she was a very good friend to their daughter.

"It's ok Emily. I'm fine. I'm staying with a friend." Aria said. _Spencer suspects something. But then again, Spencer's always on the lookout for something like this. If I don't come up with something soon, either they're going to find out or A's going to tell them. I need to tell them before it's to late, but then A's going to tell them even if I'm not. What am I going to do? _Aria thought. She was starting to get worried because before long, they're going to know and she didn't want them to reject her because of a simple mistake. "Well, I'll see you guys at lunch." She turned and walked off, but she heard Hanna say, "She's starting to act the way she did before she had met Alison. Do you think it has something to do with her weight gain?"

"I think it does. She's starting to act more and more careful and unsure of what to do in public. And I saw her coming out of an ob/gyn office holding what looked like a perscription." She looked ahead and hid the tears that was starting to form because she knew it was only a matter of days before her friends found out. _"I need to get Ezra's classroom and tell him before it's to late." _she said to herself. With that thought in mind, she went through all her classes and lunch with a nervous feeling in her gut. She also felt something push against her abdomen. _"What was that?" It wasn't the baby was it? But the doctor said that I shouldn't expect the baby to start moving until around the 5th month. But could it be the baby's heart?" _she asked herself. She was very surprised and happy that she could feel her and Ezra's baby's heartbeat. She found that it was the most wonderful feeling in the world because it brought a smile to her face. And because of that, it held her hopes up to the end of the day. When she went to Ezra's classroom after school was over, she saw that there was another student in there with him. To her, it seemed like that the student was flirting with him and he was flirting back. It hurt her the most and she left and started walking back to the apartment. As she was walking, her phone vibrated with a new message. _"Let's see what the demon says that can be even more hurtful." _she said to herself.

Poor little Aria, no longer the center of teacher's world. I told you there was no place to hide without me knowing where to look.

- A.

* * *

**And there it is. Hope you all enjoy and review like you all always do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven. Thanks for all the reviews and I would like to point out that at first I didn't know that Aria's little brothers name was, but now I know. As usual, I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_

She got back to the apartment and had just set her things down when Ezra walked in. "Hey, I waited for you but you never showed up." He said.

"I felt like taking a walk. It would best to get some exercise for the baby." Aria said looking down. She didn't know what to say or how to approach the subject of her seeing Ezra flirting with another girl. "Aria, is there something wrong? Is it your parents?" He asked. Ezra was getting worried that her parents apporached her and said something hurtful to her.

"No. It's not them. It's just that my friends are starting to suspect something. I'm worried about how they'll react when I decide to tell them. And I did show up, but you were talking to another student." Aria said. She looked up and saw that Ezra was surprised.

"You thought that something was going on between me and her? She was just asking about today's assignment." He said laughing.

"I thought that she was flirting with you. She was smiling and stuff." Aria said confused.

"She was smiling because she was starting to understand it. Don't worry about it." Aria was relieved because she was really afraid that he had moved on and that he wouldn't want to be around her anymore. "I have some really good news though." She just then felt another flutter. "Ezra, come here." She said. He walked over to her and she grabbed his hand. He was very confused about what she was doing until he felt the push. Ezra had the biggest grin on his face when he felt the baby move.

"Was that the baby kicking?" he asked in awe. He had never felt a baby move around before, and to him it's the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"No, that was the baby's heart beat." He was really surprised about it. He bent down to Aria's stomach and said, "Hey there little fella. Now, no giving mommy any more trouble ok? She's a really nice person that's going through some hard times. Remember that we both love you little fella." Aria looked at him with a look that just yelled love.

"That's the first time you talked to the baby I think." She said.

"It is. I was just waiting until the baby started moving around." He said softly. Aria's phone started vibrating with a call from Emily.

"_Aria?"_

"_Yeah? What's wrong Emily?"_

"_Nothing's wrong Aria, the others and I are going to meet up at The Grill. You should come."_

"_Sure, what time?"_

"_Around seven. Hanna wants to make sure that we're all going to the dance."_

"_Oh ok, I'll see you all there."_

Aria hung up and saw that Ezra was looking at her. "That was Emily. She and the others are meeting up at _The Grill._ They want to talk about homecoming stuff." Aria said.

"Well, you should go. You're going to have fun with your friends." Ezra said.

What Aria didn't know was that her friends were going to interrogate her until she told them what was going on with her. When she got there at seven, she saw the others were laughing and having a good time. _Here goes nothing._ Aria thought. "Hey guys. What's going on?" she said when she got to their table.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Emily said.

"I'm doing good, just had a long day at school." Aria said.

"Yeah, we noticed. So what's going on Aria? You've been acting strange these past few months. And what's with your parents hating you?" Spencer asked.

"Aria, what's going on?" Hanna asked. Aria knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one easily so, she decided to tell them some of what was happening.

"Ok guys. You the new English teacher Mr. Fitz right?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Hanna asked.

"Well, I met him when I got back and we're kind a together." Aria said. Emily, Hanna and Spencer's mouth's dropped. They couldn't believe their ears. They just stared at her.

"You're dating Mr. Fitz?" Emily asked.

"No way, seriously?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. I knew that you guys would react like this." Aria said looking down.

"Aria, don't you know that's dangerous? If you two get caught, he's going to go to jail and you'll most likely get sent to the crazy farm for psychological therapy." Hanna said.

"We haven't been caught yet. We're being very careful about how we are out in public. And if you guys call the police about it, I'll never forgive you." Aria said. She couldn't believe that her friends were reacting this way. They did say themselves that they're going to be there for her and each other. "Remember what you guys said about being there for each other? You said that no matter what, you'll help." Aria said. She knew that they remembered their comitment and wanted to be there for her. "Guys, please don't tell anyone. Don't tell your parents. They would call the police and then it would be alot worse." Aria pleaded. She didn't want her baby's father to go to prison for loving her the same way that she loves him.

"Aria, we promise that we won't tell anyone. As long as your happy, then we're happy." Emily said.

"Ok, to get away from this subject, who's all going to the homecoming dance? If you are, then we need to go find dresses and such." Hanna said, trying lighten up everyone's mood.

"Yeah, I'm going. It's going to be my first offical date with Alex." Spencer said.

"Alex? Isn't he the tennis court guy from that club you're a member of?" Hanna asked.

"Yes he is. He won't know anyboby here so please make him feel welcome." Spencer said.

"Are you going Emily?" "I don't know guys. I might bring a friend of mine." Emily said.

"Really? Who is it?" Aria asked.

"It's a friend of mine. He's really nice."

"What about you Aria? Are you going?" Hanna asked.

"I don't think so guys. I'm not that into dances guys." Aria said.

"But Mr. Fitz will be there working. I know that you would probably want to see him in a suit." Spencer said. Spencer was at the head of the committiee and knew which teachers where working it and weren't. "Come on Aria, do it for Mr. Fitz. I know that he'll love to see you all dressed up." Spencer said.

"Well, I guess that I could go, but I don't have a dress to wear and I can't get any money because of what happened." Aria said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you with that." Hanna said. The girls spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves and having fun.

"Excuse me, which one of you is Emily?" asked a waitress.

"I am. Why?" Emily asked.

"Somebody left this for you." The waitress handed her a cd.

"That's really pretty. Who's it from?" Hanna asked. The others didn't know that Emily and Toby were friends.

"A friend." Emily said as she put the cd in her bag.

"Oh. That's really nice of your friend." Aria said. After dinner was over, the girls decided to go for a walk in the park. "So, has anybody else been getting text messages from A?" Hanna asked.

"Not really. It seems like A's left us alone." Emily said. What they didn't know was that A was currently tormenting Aria about her secret. She managed to tell them about her and Ezra, but she was afraid to tell them about her child. _If they knew, then they would change their minds and i could've screwed everything up._ She thought.

When she got back to the apartment, she found Ezra sleeping on the couch. "Ezra, wake up. I'm back." Aria said shaking him. As she's shaking him, he started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" she asked no one in particular. She finally gets him to wake up and they both head to bed. They both fell asleep and didn't notice Aria's phone vibrating with a new message.

Aria, how sad is that you can't even tell your friends for fear of rejection? It's time I tell them. Have fun explaining :)

- A.

* * *

**There is chapter eleven. Hope you all enjoy. And as I said at the beginning of this, read and don't like, then don't flame. I know that it's not how the show goes and how Aria's parents are, but it's all part of my story line. Your going to have to read to find out if Aria's parents forgive her for her mistake.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter twelve. Enjoy and as usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning found Ezra watching Aria sleep. It was Saturday so they were able to sleep in and Ezra had a special day planned for the both of them. He looked down at her and thought that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He softly laid his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel the baby's heartbeat again. Aria's hand moved to cover his and she smiled in her sleep. Her phone was vibrating on the bedside table and he looked over at it and saw that it was two new messages. One was from Hanna asking Aria to go to the mall with her to pick out a homecoming dress and the other was from A. Ezra couldn't believe that A was still messing with Aria. He knew that he couldn't do anything without risking both Aria and himself. He put her phone back down and gently shook Aria awake. Unlike him, it only took a few seconds before Aria woke up. "Good morning." She said smiling. She noticed that he seemed kind of mad and asked, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your phone was vibrating and I looked to see who it was." he answered. He looked upset because of what the message said. "Aria, did you tell anyone about us?" he asked. He looked at her and she looked down.

"Please don't get mad. I told my friends about us, but I didn't tell them about the baby." she answered.

"Well, what it seems like to me is that this "A", is going to tell them." he told her. She looked up in shock and reached over to grab her phone. When she read the message, she fell back onto the bed. "Why do I always have to be so stupid about stuff like this?" Aria ranted, "I should've told them last night while I had the chance. Now A's going to tell them and they're going to hate me for not telling them. It's all my fault that for this mess,…"

"Aria," Ezra started. She didn't hear him and continued ranting,

"If they find out, then they'll tell the police and get him thrown in jail. Oh sure, they were all cool about me dating him, but-" Ezra got her attention by leaning down and kissing her, silencing the rant. When he leaned up, she looked at him in surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked surprised.

"It was to get you to stop ranting. I was afraid that you were going to have a panic attack. And that's the last thing you need. Why don't you call your friends and tell them to come here? That way you can tell them before they find out?" Ezra asked. Aria was very hesitant about having her friends come here because they would most likely be nervous about being at a teacher's home. _But if I don't tell them, then A's going to. I'll do it only if Ezra's here. _Aria thought.

"I'll do it only if you're here. I really don't want to do this alone." Aria said.

"Alright, I'll stay here with you. Besides, we need to clean up before your friends come." Ezra said looking around the apartment. The two spent the entire morning cleaning the apartment after Aria called her friends. All of them said that they would come and it made Aria nervous. She wasn't expect them to be agreeing about coming. Around noon, there was a knock at the door and Aria froze. _It's them. I hope that they won't over react when they see who it is going to answer the door._ She thought as she watched Ezra open the door. She heard a gasp come from Hanna and a "Hello Mr. Fitz" from Spencer.

"Hello girls, how are you all today?" Mr. Fitz asked in a friendly voice.

"We're good. Thank you for asking." Emily said politely. They came in and saw Aria standing next to the couch looking at them with a nervous look on her face. "Hey Aria. So, this is where you're living now? It's very nice." Emily said. Aria nodded and Mr. Fitz closed the door.

"Aria, why don't you and your friends sit on the couch while I fix some snacks and drinks?" he asked. He went to the kitchen while they walked over to Aria and the couch.

"Come on guys, I have something to tell you and you might want to sit down for this." Aria said. They all sat down and looked at her.

"Aria, what's wrong? You look like your on death row." Spencer said.

"You have no idea how hard this is. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and fix it." Aria said. Ezra set a tray of drinks down and sat next to Aria.

"Go on Aria. I'm right here." he told her softly. She looked at him gently and they could tell that they both love each other.

"So Aria, what's all this about?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, what is this all about?" Spencer asked.

Aria looked at them square in the eye and said, "Guys, I'm pregnant." They all stared at her in shock. They couldn't believe what Aria just told them. "Guys, please say something." Aria pleaded. She looked very close to crying because they were just staring at her.

"Aria, are you sure?" Hanna asked. She was the first to come out of the stupor, followed by Spencer and Emily.

"Aria, why did you hide this from us?" Spencer asked. She couldn't believe that her friend was telling them that she was pregnant.

"Mr. Fitz, are you the baby's father?" Emily asked him. He nodded to her question and their jaws dropped. "Aria told us that you two were dating, but she didn't tell us about the baby or that she moved in with you." Emily said. Aria looked at her in surprise at how well she seemed to be taking it.

"No wonder you were very sick a few monthes ago." Hanna said. She was surprised, but she knew that her friend was entrusting her and the others with her secret.

"So, what would happen if anybody else finds out?" Spencer asked.

"Well, mom and dad know. But they don't know that the father is Mr. Fitz. If they found out, the police would arrest him." Aria said. She had a look on her face that said, _you tell, I'll kill you._

"Don't worry Aria, we won't tell anyone. Does A know?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she knows and was threatening to tell you guys." Aria said. She couldn't believe that they were this accepting about her child and that they weren't mad. Just then, Spencer's phone buzzed with a new message.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Dad wants to have some bonding time. I think mom put him up to it." Spencer said. She got up and left with the others telling her goodbye.

"Sorry to break it to you too, but I promised Sean that I would go help him pick a suit out for homecoming. So I'm going to have to split too." Hanna anounced. She got up and gave Aria a hug and a promise to call later, then left. Emily was the last one there.

"So, how long has your parents known?" Emily asked. She was very curious because she also wanted to tell Aria something.

"For awhile now. They don't talk to me anymore, so I lost track of time." Aria said. She noticed that Emily was starting to get figity and asked, "Emily, what's going on? You're all figity."

"Nothing. Well, do you promise not to tell the others?" she asked.

"I promise. Now what's going on?"

"Well, me and Toby are together." Emily said. Now it was Aria's turn to stare at her.

"Wow Emily, I never saw that one coming. How does he make you feel?" she asked.

"He makes me feel like a person. We both have alot of things in common. I just thought that I should tell you first because of how Hanna and Spencer would react." Emily said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing to tell me first." Aria agreed. They talked a little bit longer before Emily had to leave. Once everyone was gone, Aria turned to Ezra and said, "I guess that went good."

"That went good? They were shocked." he said.

"But they didn't get mad. I thought that they were going to ask me if I was crazy." Aria said.

"I think that your already crazy. Crazy for all this." Ezra said as he leaned down to kiss her. Aria bent her head up and her lips met his half way. They spent the rest of the afternoon making out and really enjoying the fact that the others were really accepting about the circumstances.

* * *

**There's chapter twelve. Hope you like it and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is chapter 13. As usual, I don't own any of this. Just my imagination.**

* * *

A few weeks passed with no problems coming from A, or anybody else. Aria felt complete because of the undying support from her friends and boyfriend. And she was starting to get very excited about having her baby. The other day, Ezra and Spencer went with Aria to her doctor's appointment to find out what sex the baby was. When they saw her come out with big smile, they knew that she had somehow gotten her way and was going to have a baby girl. When Ezra heard that, he almost fainted. But when she told the others, they screamed. Hanna, Spencer and Emily then started planning in what to get the baby.

"You guys are going to spoil her huh?" Aria asked one day as they were walking down the halls of Rosewood High.

"Pretty much. But I know that Mr. Fitz is going to spoil her more." Emily said.

"But I don't blame him. She's his daughter too." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I know he's going to be a good father." Aria said. As they were walking, they saw what looked like to be the detective that lived with Hanna and her mom for awhile.

"Hello ladies. I need to speak to all of you again concerning a new case." he said when he got to them. They could tell that he wasn't taking any excuses, and the four followed him into the principal's office. When they got there, he shut the door and turned to face the girls. "Ok, so there's rumor going around is that one of you slept with your teacher and that you're underage." _OH MY GOD! How did he find out?_ Aria thought in shock. "We know because we received a letter from someone going by the name A. _NO! How could she?_ The girls had written all over their faces, but Aria had the worst look of all. She had shock and hatred on her face and the detective could tell. "Aria, are you the student who slept with your English teacher?" He knew that he had it right by the look of surprise written all over her face. "Ok then, that's all I need to know. You girls are dismissed."

When they left the office, they flat out ran to get to Mr. Fitz's classroom before the police could. But they were too late. They saw him come out of the classroom with two police men and they handcuffed him. They just stared in shock at how A had managed to ruin Aria's life right there. Emily turned to look at her and saw that she had silent tears running down her cheeks. Emily nudged the others and they took her to the girls bathroom. When they got there, Aria completely broke down.

"How could A do this to her?" Hanna asked.

"I know, she has no right." Emily said. Their hearts broke for Aria because this was an all new low for A.

"We need to find a way to get him out of jail." Spencer said.

"My uncle's a lawyer. We could get him to help." Hanna said. The other two nodded at that and turned to look at Aria. Her makeup was running and that she was hiccupping too.

"Aria, we found a way to get Mr. Fitz out of jail." Emily said calmly. Aria looked up at Emily and said, "Thanks guys. It's going to be hard for awhile. They won't be able to have any proof that he forced me because I was willing. And it's our word against A. The only way that he would be stuck in jail is if A finally comes out of the shadows and say that she saw us. But because of that, there's no witnesses. So I think we have a good shot at getting him out." The others just stared at her because she knew what they were going to try to do.

"Aria, how did you know all that?" Hanna asked. She was the most shocked because her uncle always told her about that stufff.

"Yeah, that's just what we need." Spencer said.

"I was in a street laws class trying to fill my schedule up." Aria said. They stared at her like she grew a third head. "What? I was actually thinking about becoming a lawyer, but then I decided against it."

"Why? You're actually convincing. But still, we can schedule a meeting with my uncle so he can help us figure what to do." Hanna said. She really wanted to help Aria and to take the detective down. Ever since the detective had tried to hold the shoplifting thing over them.

"Hanna, call your uncle and tell him what's going on." Spencer said. She took control and started to get Aria to clean up alittle bit. "Come on Aria, if we're going to go see Mr. Fitz after school, then we need to get you cleaned up so he won't see how hard this had hit you."

"Ok, uncle Max said that he can meet us after school so we can talk about what happened and what to do." Hanna said. The three managed to get Aria cleaned up and they all went to class. It was really hard for Aria sitting in her english class without seeing Ezra standing up in front of the class going on about a story or some poetry. After the bell rang, Aria got up and quickly walked out of the classroom and met up with the others.

"Hey guys." Aria said.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Spencer asked. She could tell that it was hard on her today because of what happened.

"Yeah. Let's go see him and talk to your uncle." Aria said. She was very nervous about seeing him behind bars and knowing that it was her fault that had put him there. They got there the same time that Hanna's uncle got there and they all went inside. While Max took care of the police work, Aria went and saw Ezra. "Hey there." Aria said when she saw him. Ezra was still in his school clothes from earlier that day.

"Hey Aria. Are you ok?" Ezra asked. He saw that she had tear tracks running down her face and that her eyes were red and puffy. "Aria, were you crying because of what happened?"

"I knew that it was a mistake. I should've known that A would've do something like this. I should've known." Aria said shaking her head. To Ezra, she looked very broken and out of place here at the jail.

"Ezra Fitz I presume." Max said, "I'm Max and I believe that I managed to get you a bail of $50,000. All I need to do is to get you to sign this contract saying that if you need help like this again, I'll be your offical lawyer." Aria looked at him in shock and happiness. "Aria, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Aria said as she followed Max to a corner.

"Aria, if you ever get any threatening text messages or messages that deal with you and him" Max said pointing to Ezra; who was talking to the others, "let me know right away. I believe that we might be able to make a case out of this." Aria looked at him like he was crazy. She was curious about why he was asking, but she let it slide.

"Mr. Max, I have no way of paying the bail. My parents kicked me out and I have no money."

"I know. I'm going to pay. Consider it a gift for an expecting mother." Aria looked at him in shock. _Did Hanna tell him about this? I hope he doesn't tell anyone else. _"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone else. But I would suggest that when you can't hide it anymore, go into homeschooling until you have the baby."

"Thank you very much Mr. Max." Aria said. Aria walked back over to Ezra just as the police man was letting him out.

"Wait until we get back to the apartment." he said. They all left the police station, and with a thankyou from Ezra and Aria, they all went to their own homes. When they got there, Ezra picked her up and spun her around with tears coming out of his eyes. "Thankyou so much Aria for being there for me. I couldn't believe that they would come and get me at school."

"Don't worry. Hanna's uncle is going to help us with whatever we need." Aria said. She was very happy about the fact that she was able to up one on A and that she was able to get her boyfriend out of jail. They had a nice dinner followed by watching a new movie that Ezra had bought. When it was over, Aria had fallen asleep against his chest and he had to carry her to bed. Aria's phone vibrated, but he ignored it because he knew that it would most likely be A.

Aria, the game's just begun for everyone.

- A.

* * *

**There is Chapter 13. Thankyou so much for the reviews. As always, review and tell me what you think. Just no flames please and thankyou!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. And I would like to point out a fact, fiction is made up. And fanfiction is stories made up by fans. If you don't like this story, then don't continue to read it because it hurts my feelings and makes me mad to where I don't even feel like writing. And as usual, I don't own anything and flames won't be accepted.**

* * *

The next day at school, everything went as normal as it could for the pretty little liars. The only exception was that everybody was staring at Aria with curiosity. When she got to Spencer's locker, she had about the entire school watching her. "Hey guys, do you have any idea why everyone's staring at me?" Spencer looked at Hanna who was reading a magazine and Emily who was looking down. "Guys, it's ok to tell me. After what happened yesterday, things couldn't have gotten worse." Aria said.

"Well actually, it kind of did." Emily said. She handed Aria a colorful flyer that said

"Aria's pregnant and it's no longer a secret" –A.

Aria looked up in shock and turned around to see everybody staring at her. Some had curiosity; some had surprise while others had the "_are you crazy?"_ look. She turned back around and looked at her friends. They were looking everywhere but at her. "Guys, it's ok. Let them think what they want to. They don't know the whole story so it's ok. I don't even think A knows the whole story." Aria said. It was true because none of them knows the whole truth other than Aria and Ezra.

**_-flashback-_**

**__****Aria was walking down the sidewalk, trying to get rid of her fustration from her parent's fighting and from her secret relationship and from A. 'Why is it that dad won't try to make mom see who upset he is about the whole thing? I know he wants her to believe him, but mom's on one of her pride strides. I hope she'll be ok though.' Aria said to herself. She continued walking until she reached the apartment building where Ezra lived. He had invited her over earlier that day and she was kinda nervous about being at his apartment. When she got up to his door, she was thinking about turning around and leaving, but she decided to knock. After waiting a few minutes, he opened the door and all thoughts flew out the window except for her and the man standing in front of her. After they had dinner, Ezra kissed her softly. She kissed him back and they continued until they made it to his bed and the rest was history.**

**_-end flashback-_**

"Aria, hey Aria," Emily started, "the bell's about to ring. We need to get to class." Aria snapped out of her flashback and smiled at her friends. "Are you ok? You seemed to be out of it. Is it because of the flyer?" Aria shook her head no and walked to her class.

All during class, Aria was writing two list in her notebook titled baby names for girls. So far she had Aurora, Angel, April, and so on. _Well, I guess that these are some good names, but I hope Ezra has some good ones. _she thought. Someone looked over her shoulder and leaned back and said, "It's a girl. Give me my five bucks." Aria looked behind her at two guys laughing. She turned back around and tried not look upset. She made it through the rest of her classes like that. By the time she made it to English, she was getting to the end of her pactience and endurance for the whispers and looks that were sent her way all day. She was the first one to arrive and Ezra was talking to a teacher. She went and sat down and focused on what to do in the class. All during class, Aria had her head down and didn't interact with anything in the class. When the bell rang, Aria got up slowly like usual and waited till everyone left and she shut the door with a soft thudd.

"Aria, is there something wrong?" he asked. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to him. When he was done reading it, he looked up at her. "Is this what your upset about? Yeah, I can see that your shocked about it, but you're stronger than that."

"It's not about that. Its just that I was thinking of some names for the baby and I heard that two people made a bet. The kid who sits behind me won the bet. And it made me upset about it." Aria said. She knew that it was probably childish, but she felt really upset by it. _Damn horomones._ She looked up to see him smiling at her. "What's wrong now?" she asked. She was very curious about why he was smiling at her.

"Its just that you're cute when you're upset about something. You pout." he said. Aria really did look cute she was upset. "But still, I know you better than that. The Aria I know would never let people get to you about silly things like a bet. She would be strong and wouldn't worry about what other people think." Ezra said. Aria looked him feeling better already.

"Well, I do have some name idea's for the baby, but I wanted to know if you had any too." she said, "The ones that I like the best are Aurora and Angel. What do you think?"

"I like Aurora. You know that I can't come up with any names." So they decided that Aurora would be the name of the baby and they both couldn't wait. The rest of the day went good for them. Aria went and hung out with her friends and told them about what happened.

"So you're letting them get to you?" Spencer asked.

"Not anymore. Plus, we decided on a name for the baby." Aria told them.

"Well, what's the name going to be?" Hanna asked. She was planning on getting an embrodied baby blanket. The only thing that was stopping her was that Aria didn't pick a name.

"It's Aurora." Aria said. She saw that the girls liked the idea of the name.

"That's going to be cute. Just like _Sleeping Beauty _right?" Emily asked. She knew that _Sleeping Beauty _was Aria's favorite movie when they were kids.

"I didn't even think about that Em. I forgot about that. But I know that she's not going to have blond hair. Ezra and my hair are dark. Same with our eyes." Aria said.

"You never know." Spencer said. They spent the rest of the night talking and having a good time. When Aria was about to walk through the door to the apartment, her phone vibrated with a new message.

Remember what happens to Sleeping Beauty. Grils that have names that start with A never have good luck.

- A.

* * *

**There you go. And I apologize in advance if I offend any of you with names that start with A. I just needed something like that to end the chapter with. I really like that your reviewing on this.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15. Hope it's more realistic for you guys. Please review and no flames. Flames really discourage me to write and it makes me feel bad. And I don't own anything.**

* * *

After Aria read the message, she suddenly got worried. _I hope A doesn't do anything to hurt her. I would never forgive anyone who hurts my baby or Ezra. _She thought. "Hey Aria, are you ok?" Ezra asked her as she walked through the door.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why Hanna's uncle paid your bail the other day." She lied. She couldn't tell him about the message because it would make him worry to no end. And, she was curious about why Hanna's uncle did pay the bail.

"I asked him while you were talking to your friends. He said that Hanna was his favorite niece and he could tell that it would make her feel a lot better about getting one of her best friends 'boyfriend' out of jail. And she also told him about how your parents are fighting and that it's taking a number on you emotionally." He said. She nodded, stunned that Hanna told her uncle all that. _Hanna told him all that? At least he was able to get him out of jail without losing his license._ She thought.

"I'll have to find a way to thank Hanna." Aria said. She went and sat down on the couch and started watching Ezra cook dinner.

"This is one of the few dishes I can cook. I hope that you like it." Ezra said. While he continued cooking, Aria pulled out a book that she's been reading on the side. It was called _Pet Sematary_ and she was actually getting into it even though she's never been a big fan of Stephen King. Aria started reading and was actually getting into the story and didn't notice that Ezra snuck up behind her until he said, "I didn't know that you were a Stephen King fan." Aria jumped and turned around.

"I'm not. A friend suggested it to me. It's actually good." Aria said.

"Well, I would hate to disturb you, but dinner's ready." Aria put a bookmark in her book and they went to eat.

"That was good." Aria said as they did the dishes.

"Is that so? Usually my cooking gets better the second day." Ezra said laughing. They finished with the dishes and decided to take a walk around the park. It was dark enough that no one would be able to see them and the stars had just start coming out. "So, now that we know that Aurora's a girl, we need to start finding stuff for her." Ezra told Aria.

"I know. I was thinking about that. I was also reading some parenting books and they all said newborns need to sleep in a bassenet until they get around 6 monthes or so. And if I can't breast feed without a pump, then it might be problem too." Aria said. She was planning on what to get for the baby.

"How about a rocking chair too? I can see you spending alot of time in there rocking her to sleep." Ezra said. He could also himself sitting in it reading to the baby and just holding her. He was starting get excited about becoming a father and he was starting to want to dote on his unborn child and the love of his life. He had already bought some little baby clothes for Aurora and had actually talked to Aria's friends about throwing her a little party. He knew that her mom wouldn't want to come, but he had an idea on how to get them to start talking to each other again. "So, how much longer is it now?" he asked

"Well, I'm about halfway. I can already feel the baby's heartbeat, so I'd to say about at the end of the fourth month." Aria said. One of her hands was on the baby bump that was getting bigger and bigger, and the other was currently holding Ezra's hand and slightly swinging as the two walked down a path. They continued walking and enjoying eachother's company. "Hey look!" Aria said pointing up. The two made it to a small clearing and was pointing up at a falling star.

"Yeah, look! There's another one." Ezra said, "It's a meteor shower." They stood there watching the meteor shower and when it was over, they started heading back to the apartment.

They made it back just in time because Aria was dead on her feet. "Come on you, let's get you to bed before you decide to sleep on the floor." Ezra said with a smile. "mhmm." Aria mumbled. Her eyes were almost closed and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to go lay down. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel nausiated, that's all." Aria told him. She started making her way to the bed with Ezra following close behind her. _It must be the morning sickness again. I never thought that it would be this bad. _Ezra thought after he got her to lie down and gave her one of her nausia pills. The doctor had explained to Aria about them and that she didn't need to worry about the pills hurting her baby. Aria had told Ezra about it and it made him easier because otherwise he wouldn't have let her take them. But then she didn't need them so often as the monthes passed by.

Ezra cleaned up the apartment alittle bit before going to bed himself. Aria was already asleep and as soon as he laid down, she rolled over and put one of her slender arms over his chest. "Goodnight you two. Sweet dreams." Ezra whispered.

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for the lateness, it's been crazy at my house and i really enjoy writing this for you guys. Review as always.**


	16. A Day Out

**Here is chapter 16! Sorry for the lateness, but things have been crazy with trying to find a job and such. But thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock big time! As usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning found Ezra waking up to the smell of pecan pancakes and bacon. He looked up and saw that Aria was setting the table. "Aria, what are you doing up so early?" he asked. Aria looked at him and smiled.

"What do you mean waking up early? It's almost 8:30 in the morning." Aria told him. Ezra looked at her in alarm and jumped out of the bed and started running around trying to get dressed.

"I'm going to be late! And so are you, you're not even dressed for school?" he said in a hurry. Aria stood next to the table watching Ezra run around and started to laugh. He stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. "Aria, what's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Ezra, its Saturday. There's no school on Saturdays remember?" Aria stated. He looked at his calendar and saw that it was indeed, Saturday.

"Oh. So you didn't tell me why?"

"Because I was having fun watching you over react at something. It's funny and cute." Aria told him smiling. She could tell that he was now starting to relax from the surprise of her being up before him.

"Ok, but how are you feeling this morning? Last night didn't look to good." Ezra said. He was worried about her when she needed one of her pills last night.

"I'm better. I wish that the nausea would stop soon. You would think that at five months it would stop." Aria said while pouring Ezra a cup of coffee. Since that she was pregnant, she had to back off of a lot of things like caffeine and spicy foods. It took a toll on her because she used to be a coffee junkie. Now she's drinking juice and water and is watching what foods she can eat so that the baby can continue growing healthy and such. Some of the foods that she actually enjoyed eating was apples and bananas. "Now, do you want any pancakes and bacon before it gets cold?" Aria asked him.

"Yeah, it smells really good. Where do you get these recipes from?" he asked. He couldn't believe that she was this good of a cook.

"Some of them are from the internet while others are family recipes. These pancakes is actually my great grandmother's idea. She was really obessed with pecans. But she always made them taste really good." Aria told him while they were eating.

"Well, theses are really good. Points to your great grandmother." Ezra said after he got done chewing a peice of pancake. "So, I was thinking that after breakfast, we could go on a picnic at a park that i know."

"Is it out of town?" Aria asked. She knew that it would be dangerous for the two of them to hang out at the park with them because of the police and the detective.

"Yeah, it's a state park that's not far from here actually. You would like it alot." he told her before taking another bite of pancake.

"A state park? I've never been to one, so it would most likely be fun." Aria said with a smile. _I've never been to a state park. I wonder what's it like. It must be fun to go somewhere like that and get a change of scenery. _She thought. The two finished their meal and started to pack for the day trip.

"Remember to pack sunscreen and water. It's suppose to be in the high 80's today." Ezra said as he was getting a blanket down from the hall closet. Aria was busy packing the backpacks and the picnic basket with the items that they would need for today. Even though she didn't answer him, he knew that she had heard what he said by the slight tilt of her head. They finished packing and put everything in the trunk of Ezra's car. "Are you ready?" he asked when they left.

"I think so, if not, then the little store at the park could help." Aria replied looking at him. She could tell that he was excited that they were getting out of Rosewood and away from all the drama that was happening. _I just hope that A doesn't spoil today._ Aria thought.

The drive to the national park was easy and there wasn't much traffic. After they parked and unloaded, Ezra found a trail that's suppose to go to a lagoon. He knew that Aria had a thing for lagoons and thought that she would love it. "So, do you feel up to a hike?" he asked her.

"Sure, where does the trail go too?" She asked while she making sure that they got everything out of the car. When she looked up, she saw that Ezra had this big grin on his face. "Ok, what are you grinning at?" she asked.

"Nothing and I can't tell you where the trail leads. It's a surprise." He answered. Aria looked at him with a confused look on her face and she let it pass for now. They grabbed the basket and the backpacks and started on the trail. About halfway through, Ezra spotted a small herd of deer and stopped. Since the two were holding hands, Aria's arm jerked when Ezra stopped moving. "Aria, look over there." he said softly. She turned to look and saw the deer.

"Wow" she said softly. She had never seen wild deer before today. The only time she had ever seen deer was at the zoo when she was a kid. "They're beautiful." she breathed.

"Come on Aria, we better start moving again before they notice us. And it helps since we're up wind of them." Ezra said and started moving again. They continued on until at last, they came upon the lagoon. When Aria saw it, she was speachless. She has never seen a really lagoon before and it was the most beautiful one that she has ever seen. It had crystal clear water with willow trees surrounding it with some of the branches gently dipping in the water. To make the scene perfect, there was a babbling brooke flowing into the lagoon. Ezra looked down at her and was amazed by the look on her face. She had a look of wonder and amazement on her face and he could tell that she loved it. "Surprise. I knew that you would love it." He said. She looked up at him and gave him one of biggest smiles that he has ever seen.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it off like this, but as I have said, it's been crazy at my house and I finally was able to finish the chapter. As usual, enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you guys go! Another chapter! As usual, i don't own anything.**

* * *

Aria just couldn't believe that Ezra had found this place. It was really beautiful and peaceful. _This is what I needed after all the drama._ Aria thought. She knew that this place was just perfect for getting away from the secrets, lies and of course, A. _There's no way that A would follow me and Ezra all the way here._ Aria thought again with a slight shudder. But that had never really stopped A from following the pretty little liars around and revealing their darkest secrets. _But it's best not to think about this stuff while I'm here with Ezra. I don't want to worry more than I am now. _She thought. She looked over at Ezra to see that he was unfolding a blanket to put on the ground. "You do know that you're going to have to help me get down and up right?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be that hard." He answered. He had finished getting the blanket put down and was now digging the food out so they could eat. "So, have there been any more kicks or movements from Aurora?" Ezra asked. He was jealous at the fact that Aria got to feel her move around and he couldn't. Every time the baby moved, Aria would call Ezra and he would drop what he was holding to get to Aria as fast as he can. Whenever he missed it, he would start pouting about it while Aria just laughed. "So, are you ready to go down?" Ezra asked teasingly.

"Sure Ezra. Going down" Aria said like an elevator manager. When Aria was sitting on the blanket, he plopped down next to her and handed her some jucie. "Jucie, really?" she asked.

"Yes, remember that the baby needs all the nutriation that she can get." Ezra told her. The both of them have started to read all the parenting books that they could find so they could prepare better for when the baby comes. One of the things that Ezra got hung up on was buying alot of furit and vegetables and having healthy meals. Aria didn't mind, but she was starting to get tired of it.

"So, how do you like this place?" Ezra asked. He knew that Aria loved lagoons like this, but he wasn't too sure about them being here.

"I love it! How did you find it?" Aria said. She really wanted to know where and how he found out about this, because it would be a perfect thing to sketch. That was another little side thing that she liked doing along with the reading and writting. "I wish I brought my sketch pad, this would've been a perfect place to sketch." she told him. Ezra smiled because he knew that she loved to draw and write and read. He also some of her sketches and thought that they were really great.

"It wasn't that hard actually. I looked on the list of trails that the park had posted up and I saw this one and I knew that you would like it. But I do want to talk to you though." Ezra said turning serious. Aria noticed this and put down the sandwich that she was eating. _What could this be about? I hope that it's not A again. Last thing I need is the long talk about who A is and why she's doing this over and over to us. _Aria thought. She really didn't know what to do because she was afraid about the disscusion that was coming up. "Aria, when was the last time you talked to your parents?"

"My parents? It would have to be the day they kicked me out of their houses. I know that mom's feelings were hurt at the fact that I didn't listen about waiting till I was married. Dad was just plan furious about it. He told me that he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby." Aria said looking down. She knew that what her parents said was very hurtful and that she couldn't believe that they would just kick her out of their homes. _I wonder why Ezra wants to talk about my parents. He heard what dad said on the phone, but he doesn't know what mom said that night. _she thought thinking back on that time.

_**-flashback-**_

_**Are you ok sweetheart? You have been acting strange these past few months." her mom said. She noticed that her daughter was putting on more weight than usual and had a few weeks of sickness. **_

_**"I'm fine mom. It's just that the divorce is starting to get to me." Aria lied.**_

_**"I know sweet heart, but trust me when I say this; it's not your fault that this happened. Your dad dragged you into this, and it's not your fault that you tried to keep me from knowing so that I could be happy." Her mom said. Aria started to get upset about it all.**_

_**"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Aria asked.**_

_**"Sure honey. What is it?" Well, here goes nothing. Aria thought as she was putting together what she was going to say.**_

_**"What would happen if I made a bad decision and it was so bad that it could get someone in trouble?"**_

_**"Well, I would be very disappointed in you for making the decision and I would tell you that you have to live with the consequences." Her mom told her.**_

_**"So, hyperthetorically thinking, if I told you that, I don't know, that I was pregnant, how would you react?" Aria asked. She was hoping that her mom wouldn't tell her to get out because she wouldn't have no where else to go other than to Ezra.**_

_**"Well, I don't know what I would do if you were before you were married." Her mom answered. Aria looked down and her mom asked, "You're not pregnant, are you?" Aria looked up at her mom with her eyes shining with tears and her mom was in shock. "I can't believe you. How could you do this! You know that's not how your father and raised you. Get out. Get out and never come back Aria. If I catch you here, you'll be arrested." Her mom said in a serious voice. Her mom was very surprised that her own daughter would do something like this to her and she never thought that it could happen to her.**_

_**"But mom-" Aria started.**_

_**"No but mom. GET OUT!" her mom screeched at her. Aria couldn't believe that her own mother was kicking her out. Aria packed a bag and left her house with her head held high and tears running down her face.**_

**__****-end flashback-**

"Aria, I think that it would be best if you tried to talk to you mom about the baby. Because like it or not, Aurora's her grandchild and I'm pretty sure that she would want to be a part of her life." Ezra said. He knew it was true because he had a small parent teacher conference with her mother about it. Well, it was more of Aria's mom tell him what he already knew.

"But what would happen if she doesn't want too? I mean, it was one thing with her yelling, but it's another when she wants to apologize for things." Aria said. As she said that, her phone started vibrating with a new message.

Aria, mommy dearest is mad. You're going to have fun explaining :)

-A.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there guys! Sorry for the late updates and such, but I've been really busy with a new job and not having enough time on the side to get back to writing. But I am excited to see how many people have favorited and commented on this story! You guys give me the energy to write and it's very great to see you all still interested in it. On a side note, I did find out Aria's age in the show. She's sixteen years old. As usual I don't own Pretty Little Liars and read and enjoy!**

* * *

Aria's face paled at the message that A sent. _What does she mean by that I'm going to have to explain? Explain what?_ She thought as she looked down at the message. "Aria, are you alright? What's wrong?" Ezra asked starting to worry, "If it's about the parent teacher conference, don't worry. I didn't tell your mom anything. She told me everything thinking that I didn't know." Aria looked up at him and could tell that he was worried.

"It's not that Ezra, it has to explain to my mom about it all. She never gave me a chance to tell her the story that I've been trying to come up with so you won't get in trouble." Aria told him. The look on his face didn't change at all, but grew more worrisome.

"What kind of story Aria?" he asked.

"Explaining how I got pregnant and such." She answered looking down. She couldn't stand to look into his eyes and see his worried expression on his face. "I know that I might have a chance to make it up to mom, but dad won't forgive me at all." Aria said still looking down.

"Not unless I help you come up with a story." Ezra said. Aria looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes and he continued, "I can help you come up with a story as to how you got pregnant, but you might have to get your friends to be alibis so your mom won't suspect that you're living with me."

"That is a good idea Ezra. A very good one indeed. I'm pretty sure that the others would like to help too since they keep telling me to go talk to her." Aria told him while taking a bite of a sandwich she made. Aria had insisted on making the sandwiches and let Ezra make some lemonade for the picnic.

"Yeah, but lets not worry about this right now ok? Let's just enjoy today and being with each other." Ezra said taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Aria looked at him still trying to figure out how the two of them had manage to make it to now. But Aria couldn't ask for anything better than what she had now. The rest of the day went as well as it could for an expectant mother and a very worrisome father-to-be, but the two managed to have alot of fun. When they finally made it back to the car, it was starting to get dark and Aria was very tired. "I keep on forgetting that a baby can make one tired." Aria said when she and Ezra had climbed back into the car. "I forgot too. Here, why don't you take a nap while I drive us back home." Ezra suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." Aria agreed.

On the drive back, Ezra was worried. _I know that Aria wants her mom back in her life because of the baby, but what if her mom wants her to put the baby up for adoption? I know that we would both die if that ever happened._ Ezra thought as he drove,_ And, Aria knows that I would fight to the death for the both of them. I'm defiently not letting those two ladies go without a fight._ The rest of the drive was peacefull and uneventful and soon the two arrived back at Ezra's apartment. "Aria, it time to wake up." he said softly.

"Okay" Aria mumbled softly. The two made into the apartment before crashing onto the bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapeter, but I didn't have much thought of how to end it. And I also apologize for the really long wait for this chapter because I simply hadn't had the time to write. As usual, read and review and flames will be used to make cookies for Goku from my other story!**


	19. The Dream

**Hey guys and gals of the fanfiction world! Thankyou so much for the wonderful reviews and the favoriting of this story so far! I know that my updates have been spread far apart, but I'm finally starting to get back into the rythem of writing and updating so hopefully there will be more updates and such. And as usual, I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. If I did, then Emily and Tobi would've been together.**

_

* * *

___

Aria was standing at the lagoon where she and Ezra had spent the day. It looked even more beautiful to Aria because it was night-time and the stars and moon was out. Aria didn't even notice another person had come up behind her until the person said "Miss me Aria?"

Aria jumped and turned around to see Ali standing behind her wearing a white sundress with sandals. "Ali!" Aria said shocked. She was shocked to see her best friend who went missing a year ago standing right infront of her. "Where have you been Ali? We were all worried about you when you disappeared that night." Aria said.

"I've never left Aria. I've been here the entire time seeing what was going on with you all and to see the events unfold. Like you with your baby. It is a girl right?" Ali said. Aria could tell that something was off, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ali, what's gotten into you?" Aria asked Ali.

"Nothing's gotten into me. I just realized how much of a loser you are to get into the situation. You should know that all secrets were made to be found out." Ali answered. Aria was both hurt and confused about Ali's answer. She was hurt because her friend had just called her a loser for getting pregnant and she was confused about secrets made to be found out.

____

"Well, did you know that all of us made sure that no one found out about **The Jena Thing**_? We lied to the cops about Jena and they're thinking that we had something to do with your disappearance." Aria told Ali. _

_"But you did. All of the pretty little liars had something to do with my disappearance and death Aria. And now you all are getting what's been coming to you." Ali said while walking away. Aria tried to run after her, but Ali had disappeared._

* * *

Aria awoke with here heart racing and drenched with a cold sweat. _'What was that dream about? If felt so real.' _Aria said to herself quietly. She got out of bed and walked over to the window that looked out into town. _What did Ali mean about her being here seeing what's going on? Ali said so herself that she was dead. Not unless it was her ghost coming back to haunt me. _She thought to herself while looking out the window, _And how did she know about the baby? The only people that knows about the baby is Emily, Spencer, Hannah, Mom, Dad and Ezra. Could they have told anybody else? _She was preoccupied with her thoughts; she didn't hear Ezra getting up. "Aria?"

"Yeah? Did I wake you up?" Aria asked softly.

"No, you didn't. Why are you standing by the window?" he asked in return. He could feel Aria moving around in her sleep earlier and it had him alittle worried.

"I couldn't sleep. I usually look out the window when I can't sleep or have something on my mind." Aria answered without turning around. She could feel the warm body heat that was Ezra and he put his arms around her and joined her at looking out the window. The two of them looked out the window, content with the peace and having eachother until Aria yawned.

"Come on, its back to bed for you." Ezra told her. He then picked her bridal style and walked back to bed where he placed her gentally down before climbing back in himself. "Aria," Ezra said when they settled back down, "Are you still worried about your mom?"

"Yeah, I am kinda. I just don't want her to be upset about this again." Aria said.

"Aria, she's your mother. I'm sure she's upset about this, but I'm also sure that she wants to be a part of her granddaughter's life. If i was having a grandchild, then I know that I would want to be part of every step of the way." he told her. Aria could once again tell that he was being honest about it because whenever she could tell that he was telling the truth, it would make her want to cry.

"I know for a fact that you are going to make an awsome father. And you're right. I know that mom would want to be there every step of the way. So, how about I call her tomorrow and set a lunch date up so the two of us can talk. That way, we can be in public incase anything gets out of control." Aria told him.

"That sounds like a good idea. I have papers to grade anyway." Ezra said while nodding his head.

"Ok, then it's settled."

"Indeed it is. And Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I will." Aria answered before laying down to sleep. But she knew that it was a matter of time before all of Aria's sercets would be found out and she didn't know if she would be able to survive it when it happens. Aria was asleep and didn't her phone vibrate with a new message.

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of the m is dead...

-A.


	20. Aria and Mom part 1

**Hey there guys! Here's the newest chapter of More Than One! And I would just like to thank all of those who have kept up with this story and for the awsome reviews that this story has received. You guys are much loved! And as usual, I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning, Aria and Ezra had a talk. "Aria, you know that you're going to have to talk to your mom sooner or later." Ezra said with a frustrated sigh. Aria knew that he was right, but she didn't like the idea very much.

"I know, but if I talk to her before I feel like I'm ready, she's going to want me to move back home and such." Aria said with an equally frustrated sigh. They have been arguing about Aria and her mom talking about the baby and the situation.

"Aria, you know that I love you, but you can't keep doing this. You're just putting stress on yourself and the baby."

"It's not my fault that you help contribute the stress." Aria told him. He looked at her like he's been slapped in the face.

"Is that so?"

"Kinda." Aria said softly looking down at her shoes. Aria was almost six months pregnant and she couldn't believe that she and Ezra were getting into a fight over what she said.

"Aria," Ezra started, "maybe it would be best if you went and made up with your mom so you could move back into her house for awhile." Aria's head snapped up as soon as she heard what he said to her.

"Why?" she whispered afraid of what he would say.

"Aria, don't take this the wrong way, but this apartment isn't exactly made for a baby. It can house the two of us for now, but what will happen when Aurora comes? It'll be very cramped in here." Ezra said slowly.

"I guess you're right, but don't you want to be a part of her life?" Aria asked him.

"Yes I do, but I'm thinking of what would be best for her Aria."

"Fine, I'll call and set up a lunch date with my mom and beg her to let me come home." Aria said slowly in defeat. She couldn't believe that he was kicking her out because of this. And she didn't even know how the arguement came up.

"I am sorry about this Aria."

"I am too. Now let me go call my mom." Aria turned around and dialed her mom's cellphone number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Aria? Is that you? Listen sweetie, I'm sorry about throwing you out."_

"_I know mom, can we meet up for lunch somewhere and talk about it?"_

"_Sure we can sweetie. Do you have any place in mind?"_

"_How about __The Grill?__"_

"_That sounds good. How does 12:30 sweetheart?"_

"_Its good with me mom. Can't wait to see you there."_

"_Ok, I'll see you then. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

"I'm meeting up with her at The Grill at 12:30 ok?" Aria told Ezra when she got done talking to her mom.

"That's good with me Aria. How did your mom sound?" he asked.

"She sounded excited to see me again. I just hope she doesn't decide to embarrass me or something." What she was hoping was that her dad wasn't going to show up. He never forgave her for getting pregnant and had made it very clear that he didn't want her apart of his life when he found out.

Around 12:30, both Aria and her mom were at The Grill sitting at a table. "How are you doing sweet heart?" Aria's mom asked.

"Mom, I'm six monthes pregnant. How well do you think I am?" Aria said. She was waiting for her mom to say that she was sorry for blowing up on her and kicking her out, but before either Aria or her mom could say another word, Bryon walked in. Aria saw and tried to turn to hide her face, but being six monthes pregnant has its disadvantages.

"Hello Ella. What are you doing here?" he asked, completely ignoring Aria.

"Hello Bryon. I'm here having lunch with Aria. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just stopped by to pick something up on my lunch break." Bryon said. Aria was waiting for him to turn to her and make a sence by yelling at her, but when he didn't, she started to get worried. _'He's not going to yell at me or embarasse me in front of all these people?'_

"Well, I must be going, it was nice to see you Ella." Bryon said again, completely ignoring Aria again. After he left, Aria looked at her mom with the _what was that about?_ look.

"I don't have any idea why he came over to talk to me. I thought that he might've wanted to apologize for what he said to you, but he didn't. And I want to apologize myself for reacting the way I did when you told me about your pregnancy Aria. I'm really sorry about all of it. I just didn't know what to think when you told me. No mother really wants to become a grandmother when their children are still in highschool." Ella said.

* * *

**There you guys go! So very sorry about cutting it off here and the long update, but things needed to be done with work and home and trying to find a school to go to, ... But I am proud to say that here is chapter 20 and please read and review! Reviews are awsome and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **


	21. Aria and Mom part 2

**Hello there! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, but it's been freezing where I'm from and the power was out for two day's straight. Plus things as usual, are crazy around here and I haven't been able to find time to write. But I do want to thank everyone for the reiviews and for reading this. I never thought that this story would get this many reviews and such, so thankyou for giving me the courage to come and write you awsome people! And I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_**No mother really wants to become a grandmother when their children are still in high school." Ella said.**_

"I know mom. And I'm so sorry about it too. It was never meant to happen; it was more of an accident." Aria said. She couldn't believe that her mom was apologizing for throwing her out of the house and the way she has been acting.

"I know sweetheart. It's just been really hard on all of us. Especially Mike. He's been really upset about the divorce and the fact that his sister isn't at home with him either." Ella said. Aria could tell that her mom was sincere about this. But she couldn't quite tell if it was an act or not.

"I know that this is kinda akward and all, but can I please come back home? I mean, I'm getting close to full term and I have no idea in what to do when the baby comes." Aria said. She was nervous thinking that her mom was going to say no. If she couldn't move back in with her mom and Mike, then she would have no where else to go. Aria broke out of her musings when her mom got up and came around to her side of the table and hugged her. Not like one of those half hearted hugs, but one of those 'I'm so very sorry for what ever I did' hugs. She was so surprised that she started crying.

"Whats wrong Aria?" Ella asked worried.

"Nothing mom. Horomones are going all wacky again." Aria answered crying. She couldn't believe that her mom was letting her come back home.

"Sweet heart, where have you been staying?" Ella asked.

"I've been staying with a friend." Aria lied to her mom. _If I told you the truth, then you would freak out and desert me. _Aria thought also.

"Well sweetie, do you need a ride to go pick your things up?" she asked again.

"No, I'm fine. All i pretty much have is clothes and my backpack. Besides, I read somewhere in a magazine that walking is good for both the baby and the mother." Aria said.

"That is true. Well, why don't you go get your things and I'll meet you back here ok?"

"Sure mom." They both got up from the table and went their seperate ways. One back to her house to get ready to have her daughter back in her life and one back to the place where she had felt safe from the beginning of her pregnancy up to now.

When Aria got back to the apartment, she found that it was empty with a note from Ezra.

_Aria,_

_Went to the library to do some research for an upcoming assignment. Text me when you get back and let me know if you're moving back home or not._

_-Ezra._

_'**Well jerk, mom is letting me move back home and you don't even have the decianty to be here so i can tell you in person. Go figure'**_ Aria said to herself as she sent him a text telling him that she was moving back home. She then gathered all her things and put it into the backpack. **_' I think that's everything.' _**she said while running a mental checklist through her head, **_'Goodbye jerk.' _**she said as she closed the door to her old home and her old life.

When she made it halfway down the street, her phone vibrated with a new message.

_Did the boyfriend kick poor little Aria out? But wait until forgiving mom hears what her little girl has been doing._

_-A._

**And there you have it! Sorry that it's short, but I've been running into a writer's block for awhile now. But please R&R and let me know what you think! And flames will be used to cook food for my friends and I.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello there people! Please enjoy this chapter of More Than One! And I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

A month has passed and Aria was starting to get really excited about becoming a mother. Her mom, Mike and her friends are really supportive of her and her decisions. Her mom even turned her little office into a nursery for her daughter. And of course her friends had a hand in the decorating.

"Aria, do you want to see the nursery?" Hannah asked. She helped Ella pick out the blankets and some of the clothes for Aurora.

"I don't know. I mean I should be excited about getting to see it and all, but the hurt from that last fight that Ezra and I had is still there too." Aria told her friends honestly. Ever since Aria and Ezra "broke up", Aria had been busying herself with things that needed to be done for the baby. Her and her mom had been to all her appointments and they even started an exercise program designed for her so she can be ready for when the baby comes.

"I know that you're still upset, but you should still see it the nusrery at least. It'll be able to take your mind off of things." Emily said. They were starting to impaitient because it was a surpise. Aria didn't know that her friends had helped her mom convert the office into a nursery.

"Alright. Let's go." Aria said with a smile. She could never stay upset for very long around her friends.

"Thing is, you need to close your eyes." Spencer said.

"Why?"

"Because we want it to be a surprise. That way, when your mom gets back, she can see your expression." Hannah told her.

Aria did as she was told and the other three led her up the stairs and to the room. "Now you can open your eyes." Emily said.

When she opened her eyes, Aria was speechless. The nursery was absolutly beautiful. The walls were painted a soft pink and all the furniture was dark oak. There little stuffed animals in a corner of the room and by the window, was the same rocking chair that Ezra had picked out. "How did you guys get that rocking chair?" Aria asked softly.

"Well, Mr. Fitz asked for me to come get it for you. He said that you'll get more use out of it than he would." Spencer said. Aria didn't know what to say. She felt pa pang of hurt at the fact that Ezra didn't ant to be a part of all this, but at the same time, she realized what he was trying to say.

"Now I get it." Aria said. The other's looked at her with questioning looks. "Before I moved back here, me and Ezra got into a fight about the baby and talking to my mom about. He could tell that it was making me really stressed out."

"So what made you want to move back here?" Emily asked curiously.

"I told him that he was helping contribute the stress that I was having." Aria said. Hanna, Emily and Spencer looked at Aria with confused looks. "I told him that because he was telling me to go talk to my mom all the time."

The girls didn't know what to say to Aria. They knew that Mr. Fitz was right, but they couldn't believe that they had been talking about this. They know that Aria could come to them at any time she had a problem, but they also knew that A would find out about the problem and torture Aria about it.

"So, have you guys been getting any messages from A?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I have." Hanna said, "Everytime I get one from A, I delete it."

"I have too." Emily said.

"Me too." Spencer said. Spencer could tell that Aria had something on her mind, but didn't want to press on her about it.

"Aria! I'm home!" Ella called out.

"We're up here mom!"

Ella came up the stairs to see that the girls were in the nursery for Aria's baby. "So sweetheart, what do you think?"

"I love it mom. I really do. How were you able to get ahold of the furniture?"

"I used some of the money I got from the divorce to buy the furniture. I actually think that it matches very well with everything." Ella said.

"It does. Thank you so much mom. And you guys too. Thanks for the undying support." Aria said. She still couldn't believe that after all this, her friends were still there supporting her and helping her any way they can.

"Well Aria, I'm going to go start on dinner. You girls are welcome to stay of course." Ella said.

"Thanks Mrs. Montgomery, but Melissa is wanting my family and I to join her and Ian for dinner tonight." Spencer said.

"Coach is wanting the swim team to get some rest for the swim meet tomorrow." Emily said.

"And mom's wanting me to be home early so she can leave for work." Hanna said.

"You're mom's working late tonight?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, one of her regulars just passed away recently and one of the relatives came to claim what money she had left." Hanna answered.

"Well, thats sad that she passed away." Ella said, "But it was great that you girls could help me with the room."

"Sure, it was no problem. We enjoyed it." Emily said.

"We especially loved seeing Aria's face when she walked in." Spencer said.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Aria said.

"Bye." Spencer, Hanna and Emily said as they left.

"Well sweet heart, you want to help me with dinner?" Ella asked.

"Yeah mom. I'll be down in a second." Aria told her mom. She wanted to spend alittle more time in the nursery; familiarizing herself with it for when the baby comes. She still couldn't believe that her friends were here helping getting this ready for her and Aurora. Just before Aria walked out of the nursery to go help with dinner, her phone vibrated with a new message.

What a pretty room for a little liars baby. Just wait until mom finds out about the liar baby's father.

-A.


End file.
